Solemn Vow
by Lift the Wings
Summary: It's 1918. Carlisle and I promised to help him. But could we really do it? Could we willingly make a human what we were? As I stared down at him, I knew I needed him. And he needed me to save him. I promised I would. *EDWARD/OC*
1. Influenza

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :'( I wish I did. Then I'd own EDWARD!!! HAHA!!!

Prologue: Influenza

I raised a concerned eyebrow as Carlisle brought yet another victim into the hospital. He looked at me with a knowing sigh, returning his honey colored eyes to the moaning patient.

"Carina, take this man to room seven, try to get him to eat and drink something if he wakes up," Carlisle ordered me, pushing the bed towards me.

_I don't understand how this whole thing got started,_ I thought curiously, pulling the bed along into room seven and putting a hand on the man's forehead. It was extremely hot and he was moaning in his sleep.

I grabbed a rag and dipped it into some cool water. I pressed it against the man's forehead and heard an almost inaudible sigh of relief. I continued to dab his forehead, humming slightly to myself.

The war had ended less than a year ago, and now a whole new war began, claiming hundreds of lives just as hurriedly and violently as the physical one.

"Carina!" I turned to see my boss staring at me with wide eyes. He rushed up to me, shoving a mask at me, "You can't get sick! You're one of our finest nurses and I won't have you dying on me. Put this on."

"Of course, doctor," I replied, accepting the mask demurely. He turned and hurried out of the room. I looked at the mask distastefully, rolling my eyes, and tossed it onto the table beside me.

The man blearily opened his eyes, looking up at me in a daze, "Have I died?"

"No," I smiled - I got that question a lot; most men wanted to know whether they had died and then claimed that I had to be an angel, "do you think you can eat?"

He groaned at the thought and rolled his head away from me, succumbing to sleep once more. I sighed slightly, and pressed my icy hand to his forehead.

"That should help," I muttered.

"There's so many of them." I looked up, unsurprised that I didn't hear Carlisle enter the room. I sighed slightly and nodded, "I wonder when it will be over."

"I'm not sure, Carina," Carlisle sighed, sitting beside me, lifting the mask in amusement, "you know, you could at least _try_ to act like you're a human. Half of the patients keep asking me where the angel went. The mask would make you look less like an angel and more like a human."

"Carlisle, if they want to think I'm an angel before they die, then I want them to have that reassurance," I replied softly, "anyway, you and I both know I _hate_ wearing those things."

Carlisle smiled slightly, patting my shoulder affectionately. He was like a father to me - he first found me when I was wandering the streets of Italy, trying to figure out just what to do with myself and my new 'gift' of immortality. That had been nearly two hundred years ago and I had never yet left Carlisle's side. How we ended up in the middle of an Influenza-filled hospital in 1918, I still don't know.

"Dr. Cullen, Carina, we've got three more," a passing nurse called to us. Carlisle stood, offering me his hand. I accepted it and stood. Carlisle was a good foot taller than me, with the same pale skin and honey-colored eyes. I had my long chestnut hair pulled up into a bun and he had his golden hair slicked back nicely. We certainly didn't look like the rest of the frazzled, fatigued doctors and nurses running through the hospital.

We made our way out of room seven and headed toward another room. There were two men and one woman in the room. The older man I knew would not survive - he had perhaps minutes left. Carlisle and I exchanged knowing looks and he moved him to another room.

I hadn't approached the other young man, who I could feel was not in critical condition, like his mother.

"Hello, my name is Carina," I stated quietly to the ill woman, "Mrs. Masen, I'm going to help you." I avoided saying _'try'_, not wanting to upset her anymore than she was.

She looked as though she were about to fall asleep, so I pressed my cold hand to her forehead. She coughed violently, her eyes watering in pain.

"Try to stay awake, Mrs. Masen," I stated, grabbing another, clean rag and soaking it in water. I squeezed the water out over her mouth, hoping she would drink some of it. I looked back at Carlisle as he reentered the room. He glanced at the boy and then headed in my direction.

"Mrs. Masen," Carlisle coaxed, "how are you…"

"Save my son," she croaked, "his father's gone, I know. I'll follow soon after. But don't let him die. Don't let my Edward die." She was sobbing hoarsely, tears pouring down her face.

Carlisle and I looked at each other. We had the uncanny ability of being able to read each other.

"Of course, Mrs. Masen," Carlisle smiled soothingly, "we'll do everything we can to help him."

"Keep him alive!" she sobbed tiredly, "do whatever it takes."

"We will, Mrs. Masen," I assured her, "we'll try our best."

She looked at Carlisle and I with such a sharp, knowing look, that we stared at her uneasily. Did she know what we were?

"Keep him alive," she breathed heavily.

"Mother?"

Carlisle and I looked at the other bed, where the younger man was trying to sit up. I headed over to him and - if it were still beating, my heart would have stopped.

_**Please review!! Thank ya!!**_


	2. Edward Anthony Masen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight._ Shoooooooot. :/ That means I don't get Edward for real :'''''''''''''''''''(

Katie: Yeah, I thought it would be an interesting idea! :D Glad you like it!

Edwardplusbella620: Thanks, glad you liked it! I'll keep writing if people are enjoying it!

SBMFanatic: Thanks, glad you liked it so far!

The Wicked Pirate Wench: Thank you! I'll continue if everyone enjoys it!

Maria-Hunter: Glad you think it's interesting!

4everyoursx: Thanks! Glad you love it already! :D

BehindBeautifulEyes: I thought it would be neat to work with.

WildStar272819: Glad you like it! Thanks for saying it's creative. I try lol.

Chapter One: Edward Anthony Masen

_Carlisle and I looked at the other bed, where the younger man was trying to sit up. I headed over to him and - if it were still beating, my heart would have stopped. _

Even in the throws of illness and fatigue, I couldn't help but notice how handsome this young man was. Despite the dark rings under his eyes and the sunken, ill look of his face, he was, quite possibly, one of the most handsome young men I had ever seen. I took a step toward him and smiled soothingly when he looked up at me with dull emerald eyes. I supposed when he was healthy, they would be a sparkling, deep emerald color. His rust colored hair was sticking out in all directions, making it look like he had just come out of bed, which I assumed he had. But it suited him amazingly.

"I'm too hot," he rasped, his lips barely moving, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

I moved to the window above him and opened it - Carlisle and I wouldn't mind the breeze and I'm sure the patients suffering from a fever wouldn't either.

"Thank you," he murmured, his voice weak and quiet. I frowned, feeling extraordinarily sad - I had seen so many die in this hospital, but his death just seemed so horrible to me. I couldn't quite explain it, but I refused to leave his side.

"What about my mother?" he questioned, trying to sit up, "how is she?"

I glanced over to where Carlisle was, hoping he couldn't see my frown. Carlisle was bent over Mrs. Masen, trying to resuscitate her. Thankfully it was too loud in the hospital for the young man to hear his mother's ribs crack as Carlisle tried desperately to bring her back to consciousness.

I saw the man trying to sit up and I quickly moved around to his side, pressing his shoulder down, guiding him back to the bed. I sat beside him, replying truthfully, "I don't know, Mr. Masen."

He looked over at me, making a funny face, "Mr. Masen? That makes me sound so old."

"What should I call you?" I inquired, a slight smile playing on my face at the cute face he had made.

"Edward; I'm Edward Anthony Masen," he answered, looking over at me with a weak crooked smile. If I could blush, I surely would have. What was getting into me? This was a human; he couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen - I was over two hundred years old. Though, I _was_ trapped in my eighteen year old body, so I supposed I looked like I was his age. And if his smile had this affect on me when he was weak, I couldn't imagine what it would be like when he was healthy.

"What's you're name?" he inquired, before moaning slightly, the sweat more pronounced on his forehead. I hesitated - I usually only put my freezing hands on unconscious patients so they wouldn't notice how cold my skin was compared to the normal human, but I was compelled to help him, to touch him, moreso than any other man I'd encountered. I gingerly pressed my hand to his forehead, causing him to snap his head towards me, startled. I was startled, as well, only from the tingling feeling in the palm of my hand as I felt his smooth skin underneath it.

"Carina," I answered with a smile, hoping to avoid his eminent question about my freezing hands, "Carina Claretta Cullen. Carlisle and I are going to help you."

"Carina," Carlisle called. I looked back at Edward and smiled brightly, hoping he wouldn't realize that I feared his mother was dead. He stared at me, a dazed, almost entranced look on his face. I stood and headed over to Carlisle, sighing.

"Yes?" I inquired, glancing back at Edward, yearning to return to my chair beside him as though he needed me there. I looked back at Carlisle, who looked at Mrs. Masen forlornly. I knew immediately that he hadn't been able to save her. I sighed, slightly, pulling him into a hug. He was so compassionate, he couldn't stand losing a patient. He hugged me back and held me out at arm's length, studying my face.

I fought the urge to look back at Edward and focused on Carlisle's warm eyes. "She made us promise, Carina," he sighed, "but I don't think we should."

This time, I couldn't fight the urge to look over at Edward, who was staring off at a speck on the wall. I was sure he was trying to hear what we were saying.

"I know, Carlisle," I looked back at him, "but…" There was a growing feeling inside of me that told me to do whatever it took to keep Edward alive. I couldn't see him die. I had seen many die before him, but an irrational part of me told me to keep him with me at all costs. Therefore, it was hard to find a reason to keep him the way he was.

"But it's morally wrong, isn't it?" I inquired, looking up at Carlisle, talking quickly so Edward couldn't understand me, "we could save him; protect him from death and give him a chance to live. But can we make him like us?… it's not fair to him. We would be condemning him to a fate that he may not want."

"Carina, I know you're just saying the negative things to make me feel better," Carlisle stated.

"Is it working?" I inquired hopefully. As I said before, Carlisle and I were very good at reading each other - he knew when I was telling him what he wanted to hear and I knew when he was lying to me.

"No," Carlisle sighed, "do you want to tell him, or do you want me to? You seemed to be getting along well with him."

"I will," I replied quickly, walking back over to the end of Edward's bed. Carlisle was by my side, his hand on my shoulder. Edward's eyes moved from Carlisle's hand to my face, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"This is my brother, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said, frowning - I hated trying to smile and pretend like everything was all right when I was telling a person that their loved one had passed on, "Edward…"

It was then that a particularly strong gust of wind burst through the window, hitting me straight in the face. Normally, this wouldn't bother me - but the wind caught Edward's scent and brought it quickly to my nose. I jumped back quickly, doubled over, grasping my throat, which was now burning so intensely that I groaned.

Carlisle was kneeling at my side in an instant, looking up at me with concerned golden eyes, "What is it, Carina?"

I grasped Carlisle's shoulder in a way that would probably break a human's shoulder. Carlisle just put his hand over mine and gave me a reassuring look.

It was with all of the strength I possessed that I kept my feet planted firmly where they were and to not leap on Edward, sucking the very life out of him. He smelled _amazing_. I had never smelled blood quite as perfect as his, or that had made me want to attack a human so desperately.

"Carlisle, his blood," I gasped, looking up at the bed to see Edward managing to prop himself up and star at me, his brow furrowed in concern and confusion.

Carlisle understood immediately and pulled me back slightly. I struggled slightly in his grasp, not to attack Edward, but because he had me in quite a strong grip.

"I won't hurt him, Carlisle," I said, though I wasn't quite sure if that was a lie or not. My throat was aching with thirst, thirst for Edward Masen's blood, and my desire just to be near him was overwhelming.

"You can't be sure," Carlisle replied quietly.

"I haven't had human blood for centuries," I replied, "why is his blood affecting me so?" It perplexed me thoroughly - I had heard of this happening to other vampires before; some of Carlisle's friends had encountered it. Was this young man… was he my singer?

I looked at Carlisle and he seemed to think of the same thing. He looked over at Edward, sending him a reassuring smile, before turning to me with a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes, and we both knew that Edward Anthony Masen was indeed my singer.

"I'll keep a hold of you, Carina," Carlisle stated, leading me back to the bed, "don't worry, Mr. Masen; Carina's perfectly fine now."

"What happened?" Edward inquired, with such a concerned look on his tired face that I couldn't help but smile, touched, "are you all right, Carina?"

"I don't really know what happened," I replied quietly, "but I assure you, Edward, that I'm better now." _Not completely over wanting to drain the blood from him, but I think I can control myself_, I thought with a sigh.

Carlisle looked at me pointedly, wanting me to tell him about his mother. I looked down at Edward sadly, moving around to sit beside him. I took his hand in mine, aware of Carlisle's firm grasp on my elbow to keep me calm.

Edward sighed, the corner of his eyes crinkling with tears, and looked away from me. His voice was full of despair, but I could tell he was refusing to cry. If I could, I would. My chin was quivering and my throat burned, but not with thirst, but that feeling you get when you're about to cry.

"My mother," he supposed darkly.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I sighed sadly, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand, "Carlisle tried."

"I did, Edward," Carlisle stated with a heavy sigh.

Edward nodded slightly, looking up at Carlisle with a frown, "And my father?"

"He's gone, too," Carlisle frowned, "I'm terribly sorry, Edward. There wasn't much we could do for him." Really, there hadn't been; we knew that when he entered.

"So I'm alone," Edward stated stonily, his jaw set, "and I'm going to die, aren't I? I'm going to die alone."

"You're not alone, Edward," I stated quickly, before stating very quietly, "not if you don't want to be. And you won't die if Carlisle and I can help you."

He turned to me, his brow knit together, his green eyes focused on my golden ones. The corner of his mouth turned upward into that slightly crooked smile. I smiled in response, my emotions going haywire.

_**How did you enjoy it? Please review!! I hope you liked it!! :D**_


	3. Getting Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. CRAP! I wish I did!!!!! :'(

4everyoursx: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

HPfan626andfuturewriter: Thanks!

SBMFanatic: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Catlover855: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

Sadie: Thanks! Yeah, Edward and Bella are good, but I had to write an Edward/OC. He's so gorgeous!

Edwardplusbella620: Thanks lol. I know what you mean!

Witchbaby300: Thanks! Glad you like it! I know, haha NO BELLA!! Haha, she should bite him!

Wildstar272819: Glad you love it! Aw thanks so much! I'm glad you think they're in character! I really wanted them to be!

The Wicked Pirate Wench: Thanks! I don't know if she'll be the one to do it yet.

BehindBeautifulEyes: Glad you like it!

JJ- The Shadow Duelist: Thanks. Yeah, it's gonna go through all the years, after Edward's a vampire, when they find Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Chapter Two: Getting Worse

"_You're not alone, Edward," I stated quickly, before saying very quietly, "not if you don't want to be. And you won't die if Carlisle and I can help you."_

_He turned to me, his brow knitted together, his green eyes focused solely on my golden ones. The corner of his mouth turned upward into that slightly crooked smile. I smiled in response, my emotions going haywire._

"Carina," Carlisle pulled gently on my elbow. I looked up at him, seeing the concern and compassion in his eyes. He gestured for me to follow him.

I stood, smiling slightly at Edward, who gave me a slight smile, despite his grief-filled eyes at the loss of his parents. I followed Carlisle to Mrs. Masen's bed and together we rolled it out of the room.

"Poor woman," I muttered, covering her face with the blanket. At least she was at peace now.

"I think she realized what we are, Carina," Carlisle stated quietly, looking over at me as we moved the bed skillfully through the hospital, weaving around doctors and patients alike, "I think she meant more than if she were talking to some normal doctor."

I sighed, knowing he was right, "I felt the same way, Carlisle. She knew what she was saying when she told us to save him."

Carlisle forlornly handed Mrs. Masen over to a doctor from the morgue and took my elbow again, walking me to a slightly secluded part of the corridor. We looked out of the window; it was a dark afternoon, very windy.

"A storm's coming soon, Carlisle," I murmured, my eyes focusing on the sky outside.

"Mmm," he hummed, following my gaze to the large river near the hospital. We stood in silence for a moment or two before he spoke up again, "What should we do about him?"

Usually, Carlisle had answers to everything. I wasn't surprised by this question, however, seeing as we had never actually come across something of this magnitude in our lives together. We had never been asked to change someone into a vampire and it wasn't a decision that needed to be taken lightly.

However, my mind automatically snapped, _Do it_, when I thought of the fact that Edward would be with us forever. But what if he loathed us for doing it?

"I don't know, Carlisle," I answered softly, "I want to, because he's my singer… but will he hate us for it? You and I had no choice in the matter, but he does."

"You want to turn him," Carlisle murmured quietly, looking back at me. I lowered my eyes and replied quietly, shamefully, "Yes. But I shouldn't want to put him through that."

Carlisle grasped my chin and lifted my head, "He's your singer; it happens. We'll see - hopefully he'll get better. He doesn't seem to be as critical as his parents so he _could_ return to full health."

"And if he doesn't?" I inquired, taking a deep, unnecessary breath, my brow knit together in concern.

Carlisle hesitated for a few moments before smiling with a slight sigh, "We'll see. Now, I'm leaving Edward in your care - but if at any point you feel like you can't control yourself, come find me immediately. All right?"

"Of course, Doctor," I smiled, overjoyed that he trusted me enough to watch over Edward.

He grinned, kissed my forehead, and said, "I need to go talk to Dr. Hayward." I nodded and he strolled off, looking for our Chief of Staff.

I headed back to Edward's bedside after making a few rounds, checking on my other patients. Edward's eyes were closed and there were tearstains on his cheeks. His nose was red and his eyes were puffy, from a mixture of his illness and most likely crying from the death of his parents.

I sat beside him, putting my hand to his forehead; he was hotter than before - he had to be well over 100 degrees in temperature. He sighed in his sleep, turning his face towards me, towards the relief of my cold hand. He was truly one of the most handsome men I'd ever encountered in my life.

I absentmindedly stroked his face, thinking back onto the deaths of my own parents. After I had been changed into a vampire, I had to go on as though I were truly dead. I couldn't be near my family, but kept an eye on them. I couldn't even remember what they looked like.

I sighed sadly, refocusing my thoughts on Edward. I watched his fitful slumber, running my hand over his smooth brow.

_I wonder what his life was like, before this_, I thought to myself - it was tempting, but I wouldn't invade his thoughts.

Edward began muttering in his sleep, tossing slightly on the bed. I assumed he was remembering his parents, as I heard two names over and over again.

"Shh, it's all right, Edward," I murmured, running my hand through his hair, moving closer, "it will be okay." I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth and froze. I was closer to him than I ever had been before and his smell was more intoxicating even up close. I wondered vaguely if when he was healthy if he smelled better than this.

"Carina."

I froze, snapping out of my thoughts, and looking down at Edward's face. He was still in the throws of sleep, but had his slight, crooked smile on his face.

I watched him closely, mesmerized by the look on his handsome face. I leaned closer, but was no longer thinking about biting him.

Why did he say my name? He wasn't tossing about anymore either. He was still now, facing me, the smile playing on his ill face.

He started coughing violently, causing me to jerk back in surprise. He groaned, opening his eyes and looking tiredly up at me. He cleared his throat hoarsely and inquired, "Could I have something to drink?"

I nodded and retrieved a glass of water, tipping it up to his parched lips, warning him, "Drink slowly, Edward."

He didn't look away from me as he did as I instructed. After a few sips, he began coughing again. I propped him up in his bed - he seemed surprised that I could easily pull him into a sitting position despite my five foot frame.

He stopped coughing and leaned back against his pillow. He never moved his eyes away from mine and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side in a perplexed way, "I've never met anyone like you before, Carina."

I smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow of my own, "How is that?"

"You're nice, sweet, beautiful," he murmured the last word but I caught it easily and would have blushed if I could have, "and you're very smart - I can tell."

I smiled brightly, causing him to get that dazed look on his face again, and replied, "Thank you, Edward. That's very sweet of you."

He smiled crookedly again and leaned back with a heavy sigh. He was getting worse; I could tell. It wouldn't take very much longer before there was nothing we could do for him; save one thing.

"Get some sleep, Edward," I answered, standing, "I'll be back in a while." I moved away from his bedside, but he caught my hand and I stifled a gasp. His warm hand sent a jolt of electricity up my warm. He was looking at my hand, and then looked up at me.

"Thank you, Carina," he smiled crookedly, "don't be long."

"I won't be," I assured him, my mind spinning as I smiled at him. Hopefully he wouldn't bring up the fact that my hand was freezing.

"Carina?" he questioned. I looked back at him with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Why are your hands so cold?" he questioned, his green eyes clouded in confusion. He looked back ay my hand, squeezing it.

"Well, you have a very high temperature, Edward," I smiled slightly, "my hand obviously feels cold compared to yours."

He gave me a look that said he didn't really believe me, "Your hands are _very_ cold, Carina."

"Carlisle's are, too," I stated, "we've always had cold hands…" _Well, we've always had cold hands since we've been vampires…_, I thought.

"They say cold hands mean a warm heart," Edward smiled, sniffing. I retrieved some of this recently made product - Vick's Magic Croup Salve - and put it on his chest.

_Oh yes, if I could blush I definitely would be_, I thought, shaking my head slightly and meeting his eyes. He was grinning slightly, the back of his neck reddening.

"Thank you," I smiled - though I doubted my heart was warm, the metaphorical meaning was touching.

Edward leaned back, breathing deeply the salve, which would hopefully clear his nose. I put a wet cloth on his forehead and smiled at him, leaving the room.

It was several hours later when Carlisle burst into the room where I was talking to an older gentleman. He looked slightly panicked and I stood quickly, inquiring, "What is it?"

"Edward," Carlisle replied.

I excused myself from the older man and raced with Carlisle back to Edward's room, inquiring, "What's going on, Carlisle?!"

"He's going downhill, Carina," Carlisle replied as we hurried back to Edward's room, "he may not be with us for very much longer."

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" I inquired, aghast. I didn't think he be this ill this quickly.

He looked at me, obviously without an answer. My anxiety was growing, along with my dread. He couldn't be dead! I wouldn't be able to cope if something happened to Edward.

_**Please review! Thank you all!!**_


	4. Like Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Which sucks : (

4everyoursx: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Sadie: Thanks! Yes, it's pretty obvious what they should do… will they do it?! Lol

Emilydiann: I'm glad you like the story!

Wildstar272819: I'm glad you like it! Oooh, I believe you're right about this chapter!! :D

BehindBeautifulEyes: Thanks! I love Carlisle, so I wanted them to be close! And yes, Edward's crush is cute!

MsSabrinaCullen: Haha, here you go! Next chapter! I think you'll enjoy it!!

I did a lot of debating with this chapter, but I think I figured out what to do with it. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it!! Thanks for reading everyone!!

Chapter Three: Like Us

"_Carlisle, what are we going to do?" I inquired, aghast. I didn't think he would be this ill this quickly._

_He looked at me, obviously without an answer. My anxiety was growing, along with my dread. He couldn't be dead! I wouldn't be able to cope if anything happened to Edward. _

Carlisle pulled me into the room where Edward was laying. He wasn't moving and I hesitantly approached the bed. As I got closer, I realized that he was breathing very quickly, shallowly. Beads of sweat poured down his face at an alarming rate. He was dying.

I felt that familiar pricking sensation in my eyes, but couldn't cry even if I wanted to. And I certainly wanted to. I grabbed Edward's wrist and pressed my fingers to it, checking his pulse.

Carlisle was pacing at the end of the bed, his brow knit together in concern. I knew what he was doing – trying to decide if turning him was the right thing to do.

"Carlisle," I whispered, disturbed, "his pulse is very weak, but incredibly fast." I realized my hands were shaking and I quickly set his arm down.

Edward didn't smell nearly as good now that he was dying, but still, the overwhelming urge to bite him was there. I stood and hurried over to Carlisle, grasping his arm and causing him to stop and look at me.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" I inquired, my brows raised in nervous anticipation. Carlisle's eyes darted around the room and it was then that I noticed we weren't in the same room that we had originally held Edward in. We were in a completely different room… and it was empty. I knew why Carlisle had moved him… on the off chance that we would have to…

Edward gasped for breath and I squeezed Carlisle's arm so hard that I'm sure a human's arm would have broken. Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look him straight in the eye.

"Carina… can you do this?" he inquired, his voice determined and concerned at once.

I looked back at Edward and then at Carlisle, my own determination shining in my golden eyes. I nodded once, replying, "Yes."

Carlisle nodded, as well, and I was at Edward's side in an instant. Carlisle sped over to the door and quickly locked it, shutting the curtains around the room. He was at Edward's other side instantaneously.

I looked down at Edward, who looked so weak and ill. A man of his age, youthfulness, with his looks and mind… it would be a terrible waste. Not to mention the fact that I needed him.

My hands were trembling as I looked up at Carlisle, but my voice was deceivingly calm, "How should we do this, Carlisle?"

"I think… I'm not sure… but I think if we both bite him, the venom will spread quicker and it won't take as long for him to turn," Carlisle replied, sounding just as calm as I did – we were great actors – and nodding towards his wrist, "I'll bite his wrist, and you should bite his neck."

I nodded, adrenaline running through me, as well as a mixture of fear and doubt, "Carlisle… what if I can't stop?"

"You will," Carlisle reassured me. I knew what he was thinking though – he wasn't sure whether I would be able to stop once I started drinking blood. And I knew he wasn't sure whether he, himself, would be able to stop.

I leaned down, placing a trembling hand on Edward's chest and one on his forehead just to steady myself. Carlisle picked up his wrist and we exchanged a long, hard look. At the same time, we bit him.

I can't say I was terribly proud of myself after biting Edward. Carlisle had to pull me away, because I just could not get enough of Edward's sweet blood. But I released him without much of a struggle – I regained my composure and collapsed against Carlisle.

We were both shaking – that was the first time we had had human blood in centuries. Carlisle cleaned up Edward's wounds because I couldn't trust myself to be near him again. I sat in a chair, watching as Edward writhed around in pain and torture… pain and torture that Carlisle and I caused him. He was changing, we both knew it. There was nothing now to do but wait. And that would be the worst part of them all.

Carlisle finished cleaning Edward's wounds… _wounds that we caused…_ and knelt down in front of me. I looked away, ashamed that I didn't have more control over myself.

Carlisle lifted my chin with one finger and gave me one of his perfect smiles, compassion written in his eyes, "You did well, Carina."

"We both did, Carlisle," I answered with a slight smile of my own, "I just hope he forgives us for what we've done."

"If he cannot live with himself, there is one thing we could do," Carlisle replied slowly, searching my eyes.

I braced myself against the chair and scowled deeply, "Don't say that, Carlisle! If he can't live with himself…," I looked at Edward's form and then back at Carlisle, "I won't be able to do it."

"I know," Carlisle assured me, "you won't have to. But I may, if he wants me to."

I nodded fractionally and stood, "I'm going to go work on my other patients, Carlisle. This is far too nerve-wracking for me."

He nodded and replied, "I should help my other patients as well. There's not much we can do for him anymore. This is going to take a few days at the most."

I nodded. Once I calmed down and completely rid myself of the urge to drain the rest of Edward's blood, I would return. I knew I couldn't stay away from him for much longer. I stood and hugged Carlisle tightly, "Thank you for stopping me."

He kissed my forehead and replied, "You're welcome."

With one final look at Edward, I left the room.

About an hour later, screams burst through the corridors of our tiny, crowded hospital. I knew at once who it was, and why they were screaming. I felt my stomach drop and – if I could get any paler, I'm certain I would have.

"Edward," I breathed, sprinting down the corridors to Edward's room. Unfortunately, this was the exact same idea that every other doctor and nurse had. Carlisle pushed his way through the crowd and looked around, searching for me.

When he saw me, he ushered me forward. I shoved – not too gently – through the crowd and stood at Carlisle's side.

The doctors and nurses were trying to get a glimpse into the room, but I knew they wanted to hear what Carlisle and I had to say. Let's just say we earned a lot of attention and respect wherever we went.

"We don't all need to go in there," Carlisle said, his charming voice laced with a firmness that caused everyone to pay attention, "Mr. Masen is my patient, and Carina's. I assure you, we will let you know how he's doing, if you really wish it. But if you would excuse us…"

I didn't give Carlisle a chance to finish his statement. I flew into the room, slamming the door shut behind me, as I knew the doctors and nurses would try to look in. I raced up to the bed and grabbed Edward's hand. He had been thrashing about in pain and anguish, but the moment I touched him he seemed to relax fractionally. He was still writhing, but the hoarse screams coming from his throat died down a bit.

I sat beside him, as close as I could possibly get without sitting on his bed, and clutched his hand tightly. "Please, Edward, you'll be all right, I promise," I murmured softly, kissing his hand. The minute my lips touched his skin, it felt like I was on fire. I gasped as my lips tingled from the contact with his warm hand.

I prayed that his agony would be over soon. Most of all, I prayed that he wouldn't hate and condemn Carlisle and I for what we had done. I had done it for him; I'm certain Carlisle had done it for me.

Carlisle opened the door and quietly made his way up to me. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it. He smiled slightly and we stayed that way, watching Edward, hoping that he would survive this and forgive us both.

I didn't leave Edward's side in those three days. Carlisle had told the staff that I had gone home to rest and made sure that no one but him entered the room. I didn't feed at all… I wouldn't deny that I wasn't still thirsty for Edward's blood, but as the time wore on, I could tell that his blood flow was slowing down.

I kept a hold of his hand; even though, for the most part, it was limp in mine, he would occasionally squeeze it, which gave me an overwhelming feeling of hope.

Carlisle occasionally checked in on us – me in particular, obviously to make sure that I hadn't bitten Edward, though Carlisle denied that was the reason he checked in. For the most part, I just watched as Edward changed, little by little. His skin got colder, harder. His grip on my hand, contrary to the weakness he had once portrayed when he was sick, got stronger. His eyes, I was sad to see though not surprised in the least, turned a striking crimson color. I would never get to see his green eyes shine as spectacularly as I was sure they were able to.

On the third day since we had bitten Edward, I was stroking his hand absentmindedly, staring out of the window, thinking back on many things; when Carlisle found me, when I was turned, how much I hated being a vampire, how I had grown used to being a vampire – with Carlisle's help, and so on.

Suddenly I became aware of something. Startled, I looked down and saw that Edward's thumb was now stroking the back of my hand. I gasped, looking up at Edward's face. His crimson eyes were studying my face, the corners of his mouth turned down. I had never seen a more handsome man in my entire life. He was stunning, he was gorgeous. It took all of my willpower to keep from kissing him.

"What happened?" he inquired, his voice – once hoarse and weak with sickness – rich and velvety. I felt a shiver of pleasure run through me.

I frowned, as well, though, knowing that I would have to explain everything, "How do you feel, Edward?" My voice was little more than a whisper and he seemed surprised that he could hear it clearly.

"Thirsty," he admitted, confused, "why is everything so … clear?" He looked at me, dazed, "How is it that you look even more beautiful than before?"

I smiled slightly, shyly, before sighing and looking at his strong hands, "You were dying, Edward. Carlisle and I promised your mother we would save you… we did the only thing there was left to do."

"I knew you were too good to be human," Edward muttered, the corner of his lip tugging upward, before saying seriously, "what have you done to me?"

"We made you like us, Edward," I replied softly, "we've made you a… vampire."

He didn't say anything at first. In fact, if I didn't know better, I would have thought that he didn't hear me. Of course, I knew better, and I knew he was just digesting what I had said.

I felt the anxiety gnawing at me as the seconds, and then minutes passed by without a word from him. His brow was set, as was his jaw, as he thought deeply. I wished suddenly that Carlisle was here for this. I didn't know if I could accept his reaction when he finally revealed his feelings about what we had done to him.

_**Please read and review! You guys are aweeeeesssssommmmeeee!!!!!**_


	5. Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! Booo!!!

A/N: I'm so excited! I found a timeline for Twilight so I now know exact dates/locations without having to go back and look them up! Yay! PS, I forgot, Edward's eyes need to be crimson! Whoopsies!!

Chapter Four: Vampires

_I felt the anxiety gnawing at me as the seconds, and then minutes passed by without a word from him. His brow was set, as was his jaw, as he thought deeply. I wished suddenly that Carlisle was here for this. I didn't know if I could accept his reaction when he finally revealed his feelings about what we had done to him._

I watched him, the room silent and still, not even a slight breeze floating through the room. I desperately wanted to get out of the stuffy, Chicago hospital. I felt so nervous, waiting for Edward's reaction.

"A vampire?" he repeated slowly, mulling it over in his mind. I nodded robotically, my brow knit together in anticipation.

"That's why you're so thirsty," I answered lightly, "and you look different…" He looked at me sharply, wondering what exactly we had done to him so I hastily amended, "Not in a bad way at all. You just look, well, even more handsome than you did before."

Edward's crooked smile played on his lips, before he returned to the situation at hand, "So I will live forever, drinking human blood?" He looked repulsed at the thought, before looking at me, startled, "How can you stomach being in a hospital, Carina? You don't…"

"No, I don't feed on the humans that come in here," I replied, having anticipated this question already, "in fact, Carlisle and I haven't had human blood – aside from yours – in hundreds of years."

"Hundreds of years?" Edward repeated, aghast, "when were you born?"

"Oh! Well, it was November; the twenty-eighth to be precise," I answered, having to think about it momentarily, "1700, I believe."

Edward looked at me, shock clearly written on his face. His crimson eyes narrowed as he scanned my face, obviously thinking that he never would have guessed.

_It has been quite a long time_, I thought pensively.

"It has," Edward stated with a slight, disbelieving laugh.

"What has?" I inquired, surprised. I hadn't said anything… _out loud_ that is. Perhaps that was his power… what an interesting capability to receive…

"You said that it was quite a long time," Edward answered, his crooked smile in place, "and I was agreeing with you; two hundred and eighteen years is quite a long time."

"Edward," I replied, raising an eyebrow and smiling gently, affected by his smile even more now, "I didn't say that out loud. I _thought_ that."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow and he replied, "How could I hear what you thought? You must have said it out loud."

"Well, some of us have special capabilities or attributes," I answered slowly, mulling it over excitedly, "you must have the capability of reading minds! Carlisle is very compassionate and very smart."

"And you?" he inquired with a smirk, "besides being exceedingly beautiful, that is."

I smiled and giggled lightly, "Thank you, Edward. And I can do something similar to you; I cannot hear people's thoughts, but I can go into their minds and see their memories. It comes in handy when working with an unconscious patient to find out what happened to them."

Edward's smirk was intoxicating; "Show me."

I couldn't help but acquiesce; I put my hand on his cheek and locked eyes with him – this wasn't necessary to see his memories but I couldn't resist touching him. Suddenly, I was immersed in a flood of scenes rushing through his head. It was a bit like moving through fog, images swirling all around me. It wasn't as disorienting as it was with older people who had years and years of memories; especially vampires. So I picked out one and smiled, removing my hand and sitting back.

"What did you see?" he inquired, amused.

"You were five years old and you fell down a flight of stairs," I answered with a smile, "you decided to be brave and not tell anyone, but you didn't realize you had broken your arm. You had to go to the hospital for a day or so."

Edward looked very impressed, and slightly sad that I had brought up that particular memory. His parents were the ones he tried to be brave for and now they were gone.

"I'm sorry; maybe I should have picked a different memory," I stated somberly. I hadn't been thinking about how recent a loss this would be for him.

"I'll never be with them, then, will I?" he inquired quietly, yet with my hearing I picked up each word easily. My heart broke and I gently lifted his hand, silently reveling in the electrical feeling that pulsed between our hands.

"No," I answered, "I know this sounds silly now, but time _does_ dull the ache a little. It never goes away completely; I can hardly remember what my parents look like, but that doesn't mean I don't miss them everyday."

He nodded slightly, a dejected look on his face. This wouldn't be easy for him to accept. I had the feeling that he was still in shock at this new discovery and it would hit him harder later on.

"I can't leave you alone, but Carlisle needs to come so we can discuss exactly what to do with you," I stated, deciding to leave such a sad topic for later, "you're too dangerous to be left alone."

"Would I really attack someone so easily?" Edward inquired, surprised and concerned, "how could you stop me if I wanted to hurt someone?"

"Yes, you would attack someone the minute they stepped in the room, I imagine," I answered with a sympathetic smile, "it's your natural instinct as a vampire. I had never been so affected by human blood the way I was with yours, Edward. But Carlisle and I have learned that it's much more ethical to hunt animals than humans."

"So you don't kill people?" Edward inquired, relieved. He was obviously thinking back on all of the horror stories he had heard about vampires.

"No; we conditioned ourselves to drink animal blood instead of human blood," I answered, "we just couldn't take lives. That's why our eyes are gold and yours are red; you haven't been introduced to our diet yet."

"My eyes are red?" Edward inquired. I retrieved a mirror and showed him, mentioning how I had wanted to see his eyes as they had been; brilliant, sparkling emeralds.

He let me look into his memories and I gasped involuntarily; his eyes were gorgeous. I would miss not seeing them that color, but I think golden eyes would suit him quite well. Anything would suit him perfectly.

"Carina," his voice was quiet, almost embarrassed, "why did my blood affect you so much?"

I bit my lip and I knew if I could blush I would be, "Well, there are certain vampires that have what we call 'singers'. Singers are people who have the sweetest smelling blood to that vampire; it's usually their 'mate', as it were." I braced myself for his next question…

"Am I your singer?" he inquired, sounding amused; not disturbed like I imagined he would be.

I smiled, embarrassed, and replied, "Yes. Carlisle saved your life more than once; from me, I'm ashamed to say."

Edward just smirked slightly and toyed with his blanket. Suddenly a beam of light shined through the window and landed on his hand. He gasped when he saw his skin sparkling. Soon, sunlight filled the whole room and I was exceedingly glad there were no humans in the room. I looked at Edward with what was probably a dumbstruck look on my face; he looked like a god, his skin sparkling in the light, his handsome features enhanced.

"Is this normal?" Edward inquired uneasily.

"Yes," I answered, as he looked up at me. He froze, the same look that was on my face now on his. We were both sparkling like diamonds, staring at each other with dazed looks on our faces.

The door opened and I quickly spun around, a hand to my heart. It was only Carlisle. I let out a long, unnecessary breath and scowled playfully, "Carlisle! What if you would have been a human?"

He just chuckled and approached the bed. I shut the curtains and he held out a hand to Edward. They shook hands and Carlisle offered him a glass. I knew what was in it and smiled reassuringly, albeit sympathetically, at Edward.

"What is this?" he inquired, though I'm quite sure he knew.

"Just drink it; you'll feel better," Carlisle replied with a warm smile. He pulled me aside and we watched as Edward debated internally as to whether or not to drink it. Instinct gave in and he did.

"How has he handled it?" Carlisle inquired.

"I think he's in shock," I answered, "he's taking it well, as far as I can see, but I don't read minds. He does, apparently."

Carlisle looked at Edward, surprised, before looking back at me, intrigued, "Read minds? Interesting. It's similar to yours, Carina." He gave me a knowing smirk and I just laughed, rolling my eyes.

"How right you are, Carlisle," I answered, amused, "now; where will we go? We can't keep him here; he's supposed to be dying and he won't be very safe around humans for a while."

"We'll have to move," Carlisle replied with a sigh, "somewhere rural, with plenty of wildlife to sustain us and allow us to teach him how to adapt to our way of life. For now, you'll just have to get him out of here and keep him at home."

I nodded slightly and looked back at Edward, who had successfully drained the cup and seemed reluctant to ask for more. Carlisle retrieved some more for him and we sat around him, watching him.

"I want you to know, Edward, that Carina and I are very sorry that we had to do this to you," Carlisle stated, "we had no choice. We were very reluctant to let you die." He gave me a pointed look that I'm sure Edward caught.

I looked away innocently, but smiled, relived, when Edward replied, "I understand, I think. I realize this must be hard for you to do."

Without a thought, I hugged Edward. He was surprised, I knew, but didn't hesitate to hug me back. He smelled even better than before, but it wasn't his blood this time. It was just … him.

I looked over to Carlisle, who was smirking knowingly. He stood and said, "Edward, Carina is going to help you get to our house so no incidents occur. You may want to stop home and pick up some belongings if you desire, but rest assured you won't have to worry about money with us. We've been around quite a long time you see."

Edward nodded and looked at me, offering me his hand, "Shall we?"

I accepted his hand with a smile and a giggle, "We shall." I easily hauled him out of bed, surprising him, I'm sure. "Being a vampire also means that you become very strong."

Without warning, Edward picked me up – testing his strength. I shrieked in surprise but laughed along with Edward and Carlisle. Being in Edward's arms felt so… perfect, safe. We exchanged brilliant smiles and Carlisle offered Edward some fresh clothes to change into.

When we were both changed – I couldn't very well leave in my nurse's outfit, we walked over to the window. Edward looked out, giving me a dubious look.

"Edward, when you realize that hardly anything can kill you, you'll learn that jumping out of windows can be rather fun," I smiled. With that, I jumped out of the window, causing him to yelp, startled.

I looked back up at him when I hit the ground and beckoned him to follow me with a bright smile. He bit his lip but jumped out after me. He landed gracefully beside me, a look of surprise on his face.

I took a firm grasp on his hand and we headed in the direction of his house. I would not let him go; it was far too dangerous.

_**Please review!! I love reviews!! You guys are awesome!!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**MariaHunter: **__lol I won't take that as a threat. But I'm glad you like it that much!; __**witchbaby300: **__Yay! I know I hope they do to! Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now that I have the correct dates and locations, I'm definitely going to do that.; __**Moonsault:**__ I'm glad you liked it!!; __**Sadie:**__I know!! Yay!! Yeah, she definitely won't be any competition to Carina, but she may be in it. I haven't decided if I wanted to write it with Bella/Jacob. Any thoughts?; __**JJ – the Shadow Duelist:**__ Glad you like it!! __**MsSabrinaCullen:**__ I'm glad you liked it! I love Eddiekins lol; __**4everyoursx: **__Aw I'm glad that it was that moving!!l; __**Wildstar272819: **__Yay they did it!! Yeah, lol there would be no story! Thanks for pointing out the eye color thing!!; __**Connie Weasley:**__ Glad you like it! __**Staticterminator:**__ Glad you liked it!; __**BehindBeautifulEyes: **__Glad you liked it! Thanks for pointing out the eye color lol!! __**HPfan626andfuturewriter: **__Glad you liked it!; __**toucanmel94: **__lol Glad you liked it!!_


	6. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :''''''''''''''(

Chapter Six: Getting Closer

_I looked back up at him when I hit the ground and beckoned him to follow me with a bright smile. He bit his lip but jumped out after me. He landed gracefully beside me, a look of surprise on his face. _

_I took a firm grasp on his hand and we headed in the direction of his house. I would not let him to; it was far too dangerous. _

We hadn't run into any people yet on our way to Edward's home, for which I was very happy. I didn't need Edward to face any temptation just yet. Though, I wasn't aware he was facing a different kind of temptation. I knew I was though; I was very acutely aware of every little detail of him. The feel of his hard, smooth hand beneath mine, his semi-confident stride (he wasn't quite used to his new senses yet), his delicious smell.

It was hard containing my emotions near him; he just drove my senses wild. He kept shaking his head, a slightly amused look on his handsome face, and I was beginning to wonder why.

_I wonder if he realizes how attracted I am to him_, I thought to myself, slightly embarrassed as I continued to stare at him.

"Am I all you think about?" Edward suddenly inquired and I was certain that if I could have blushed I would have. I looked up at him automatically and saw his gorgeous, crooked smile gracing his handsome face as he looked down at me. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, a trait that I found dazzlingly endearing. He seemed slightly embarrassed himself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I had forgotten that he could read minds. As my singer, I couldn't help but be attracted to him. He was my soul mate.

"Don't be," he smiled slightly, "I don't mind… I lo… it's flattering."

I smiled slightly, looking away from him. I would have to be more guarded around Edward; what if I thought something that was, well… even more embarrassing?

"Yes, well you're very lucky to be able to read my mind," I replied with a small smile, "I haven't the slightest idea what's going on in that handsome head of yours."

He grinned down at me with his crooked grin and replied, "Whenever you want to look, feel free."

I laughed slightly, touched that he would be that open with me, allowing me to enter his mind whenever I wanted. Not that I would invade his thoughts at any given moment, but it was the thought that counted.

"Are we almost there?" I inquired with a slight smile. I was very curious to see what his home was like. I was so used to being in mine and Carlisle's home, which was full of rich décor, classic furniture, and other kinds of foreign, fancy items, that I couldn't remember what a normal human home was like.

"Maybe a few minutes away," Edward replied, "so you've really been alive for two hundred years?" He had such an adorably perplexed look on his face that I laughed slightly, smiling adoringly at him.

"Yes," I answered with a soft sigh, "one of the bad things about being alive so long is that you don't sleep. And when you don't sleep, you can't dream. I haven't seen my parents' faces in years."

I looked up at Edward, who had a sympathetic look on his face, "I'm sorry. It must be very difficult for you."

"It is sometimes," I answered, before smiling up at him reassuringly, "but Carlisle is like my brother and I didn'thave a brother. He's the closest family I've had and I'll always have him."

"That's nice," Edward smiled, looking down at me with his heart-stopping grin, "and you'll always have me." He squeezed my hand for emphasis. My stomach fluttered madly and I knew he was right. I would always have Edward.

"And you will always have me, Edward," I answered, looking up at the house we stopped in front of. It was small, but neatly cared for. It was white, with dark blue shutters. There was a wrap-around porch and a small garden in front.

I looked up at Edward, noting how his eyes were filled with grief and pain. I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me. Unexpectedly, he kissed my forehead and pulled me into the house.

I smiled, dazed, the place where his lips met my skin tingling ferociously. I was in joyous shock, smiling as he guided me into the house.

I looked around, smiling at how homey it really was. It had a lived in feel that Carlisle's didn't quite achieve. I had to hold my breath, though, because Edward's human smell was everywhere. Though not as amazing as his current smell, it was still fabulous. Edward was struggling with the smell of human in the house.

"Come on, let's get your things and anything you want to take with you," I smiled sympathetically, tugging on his hand.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath and led me up to his room. It was slightly messy, in the way that was normal for human boys. There was a large, four-poster bed with warm, inviting-looking blue sheets. The walls were a rich white and the floor was a deep rich wood. There were several mahogany dressers around the room and a huge bookshelf, filled to the brim with different books.

Edward began packing several suitcases full of clothing. I roamed his room, running my fingers along the books with awe. He had a vast array of books! More than I ever expected a boy of eighteen to have.

I stopped admiring his books when I felt his eyes burning into my back. I turned slightly and saw him leaning against his bedpost, his eyes focused solely on me. He had his slight grin on his face and I smiled automatically.

"Thank you for coming with me," he stated quietly, "it's… hard being back here when I know they're gone. We were close."

"You're welcome, Edward," I answered, walking up to him and leaning against the other bedpost, smiling up at him, "I know how you must be feeling. And I did mean it, Edward; you will always have me." I impulsively reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I don't know how or why," Edward stated, staring down at our intertwined hands, "I've only known you for a few days, but I don't think I could be away from you."

I smiled softly, overjoyed at his words, "If we were separated, I couldn't live."

He looked at me, obviously shocked, but quickly allowed a smile to cross his face. The room was filled with tension - not an awkward tension or a suffocating one, but a kind of romantic tension.

However, I had the feeling Edward was still in too much of a grieving mood to think of anything romantic. So I had to keep the thoughts at bay.

I turned to fill a box with Edward's books, but he tugged on my hand, stopping me from leaving. His crimson eyes would have been disconcerting to anyone besides me; I knew even Carlisle was worried - he was a newborn and that made him extremely dangerous. But I wasn't worried with him. I felt protected with him.

I gave him a questioning look, a slight smile playing on my face. His eyes fell on my lips and his grin widened slightly. I watched him move closer, my smile widening slightly.

"What is it?" I inquired curiously.

Edward didn't say a word, but pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled against his shoulder, my body on fire as he wrapped his long, strong arms around my waist. I breathed in, reveling in the way he smelled so perfect and the way I fit perfectly into his arms. He squeezed me even tighter and I winced.

"Edward, you're hurting me," I laughed slightly, "you've just become ten times stronger, even though it doesn't seem like it."

"Sorry," he laughed slightly, his red eyes twinkling in the dimming light, "you're right; I don't realize how strong I am." He didn't let go of me, which I wasn't really hoping for anyway. Standing in his arms was just fine with me.

He kissed my forehead again, before pulling away and looking at my lips again. He then let go of me with a sigh and collected his books in his boxes. I sat on the bed with a winded breath.

He was absolutely amazing. He was so courteous and sweet and gentlemanly! I assumed he didn't want to start anything _intimate_ because he hastily finished shoving the books in the boxes.

"What about your furniture?" I inquired, running my hand along the beautifully crafted wood on the bed, "do you want to bring all of your furniture? Or some of your parents' furniture?"

He paused in his packing and had a ponderous look on his face. He shook his head then, turning and leaning against the bookshelf. I wondered vaguely if he realized how handsome he looked when he did that.

"No, I think if I dwell on it too much, it will hurt too much," he replied, "I'll bring some things; photo albums, their favorite things. But I can't bring everything."

"You could," I answered with a slight smile, "Carlisle and I wouldn't mind." Honestly, our home was big enough to fit anything Edward would have wanted to bring.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I frowned slightly and Edward immediately tensed. I smelled the faint scent of a human at the door. I looked at Edward, who's jaw was clenching tightly.

"Do you want me to answer the door?" I inquired cautiously.

"It will look bad," Edward smirked slightly, but I could tell he was trying to control himself as the knocking continued. I took his hand and we headed to the door. I opened it and saw an older man standing there.

He stared at me in surprise, looking from Edward to me suspiciously. Edward was clutching the doorframe and my hand tightly. It would have broken a normal human's hand.

"Edward, I saw you come in," the older man stated with a slight smile, before looking at me cautiously, "I heard what happened to your parents. I'm so sorry." He froze slightly and stared, aghast, at Edward's eyes, "My Lord, what happened to your eyes?!"

"It's an after effect of some of the medicine we've given Edward, sir," I smiled dazzlingly, trying to deter him from questioning Edward. It worked.

"Oh, I see," the man answered, a dazed look on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Jones," Edward answered, "and thank you… tell me, do you think you could help me sell…?"

I tugged on his hand, giving him a look to get him to stop talking. He did, but Mr. Jones didn't seem to notice. He was still staring at me.

"Mr. Jones, this is Carina Cullen," Edward stated, wrapping his arm around my waist, tightly and tensely - partially out of possessiveness and partially to stop himself from attacking Mr. Jones.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Jones," I smiled sweetly again, "but we have to go; we have a lot to discuss."

We hurriedly returned to the living room, leaving Mr. Jones perplexed and dazed. He walked away from the house and Edward leaned partially against the door and myself. I propped him up and kept a tight grasp on his hand.

"Are you all right, Edward?" I inquired softly, touching his face gently.

Ed took my hand from his face and held it gently in his. He kissed the back of it and grinned crookedly, "As long as I'm with you."

I smiled, hugging him tightly. He always said the most perfect things at the most perfect moments. My hand was still tingling from his kiss and I loved it.

EDWARDEDWARDEDWARD

_**Sorry it's so short!! Please review! Thanks for all of the reviews guys!!! I wasn't very happy with this chappy (haha rhyme) but tell me what you think! :D**_

_**Gahoole15: **__Is that good or bad lol??; __**toucanmel94:**__ Thanks! That's awesome!!; __**4everyoursx:**__ Thanks so much! Glad you like it!; __**SurferGirl711:**__ Thanks! And yes, I will add where Bella comes in but she wouldn't be any competition to Carina. I think it will be Bella/Jake and yes, Edward will go on the killing spree I think. I still haven't decided but probably; __**witchbaby300:**__ lol yes, he is so very hot! They'll kiss soon. Not yet but soon!; __**Sadie:**__ Thanks!! Haha, Mike/Bella. Haha that's awesome. Glad you like it!; __**MsSabrinaCullen:**__ Haha, Glad you like it!; __**Wildstar272819:**__ Thanks! And I'll stick in this era for a while, but I'm going to go to when they get Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and where Bella and Jacob come in; __**Saii Auren:**__ Thanks! Glad you like it!; __**BehindBeautifulEyes:**__ Thanks!! :D; __**A Dahlia for Bree:**__ Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! Haha, groveling is not necessary lol_


	7. Fairy Tales and Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, which sucks so badly! I want to own Edward!! :'''(

Chapter Seven: Fairy Tales and Kisses

_Edward took my hand from his face and held it gently in his. He kissed the back of it and grinned crookedly, "As long as I'm with you."_

_I smiled, hugging him tightly. He always said the most perfect things at the most perfect moments. My hand was still tingling from his kiss and I loved it. _

"Why didn't you let me ask Mr. Jones to help me sell the house?" Edward inquired suddenly, as we released each other and headed towards Edward's parents' room.

"Carlisle will take care of everything," I answered, "it's better if you don't get humans involved - it's too dangerous for you. Carlisle has been around humans for hundreds of years; he can handle it. And no one can so no to Carlisle Cullen." I laughed at the thought; it was true - if Carlisle asked someone, human or vampire alike, they automatically agreed to it.

Edward laughed slightly before pausing outside of a door. He reached for the doorknob but hesitated. I touched his arm, looking up at him, "Do you want me to come in with you or do you want me to wait out here?"

A frown tugged on the corners of his mouth, but he looked down and gave me the smallest of smiles, "Come with me." He took a deep breath and opened the door, pulling me along with him.

I looked around the room as Edward stared, an unreadable expression on his handsome face. It was the coziest room I had ever been in. There was so much love settled into the very fibers of the room. There was a large bed in the center of the room, with a large white comforter neatly placed on it. There were several bureaus and a large vanity. The curtains rustled faintly in the breeze, causing the scent of the daisies outside of the window to come wafting in. I looked back at Edward, who seemed to snap out of his reverie.

He moved about the room silently, collecting a photo album, his mother's perfume and his father's cologne, several pieces of jewelry and a pocket watch. I'm certain he had a lot of fond memories of this room, just like the rest of the house. He stared at the items in his box and sighed heavily. He then turned to me, his jaw set, and took my elbow gently in his large hand. He led me to the door and with one last look, shut it forever.

When we returned to the kitchen table, I gathered several of the boxes Edward had packed, as did he. I linked my arm with his and together we left his cozy home for our new life together.

EDWARDEDWARDEDWARD

Edward remained silent as we walked through the streets. I knew what he was thinking of, so I left him with his memories. I stared at the clouds above us and breathed in the wonderful smell of rain. A storm was coming; a large one, too. I figured we needed to get home rather quickly or all of Edward's belongings would be ruined by the rain.

"Edward," I murmured, "we need to hurry. If we run, we can make it to my home in a few minutes."

He blinked once, as if clearing his mind of the memories of his parents, and looked down at me, one eyebrow raised in confusion, "How far away do you live from here?"

"Several miles," I answered with a smile, "come, it's fun." I tugged on his arm and we took off running. I was glad there were no people around; this was far easier than having to control Edward when throngs of people were around.

As I promised, with our incredible speed, Edward and I made it to my home in a matter of minutes. It was a secluded place, far back in the woods, away from any neighbors or nosy, bothersome people. It was a large home; almost a miniature castle, tucked away from prying eyes. It was made of cool, gray stones, with large French doors.

Edward stared up at the building in awe, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead. I giggled softly and pulled him into the house. It was cool, feeling rather empty for everything that was packed into it.

"How did you come across this?" Edward inquired, looking at the brightly lit living room in awe. There was an enormous piano in the center, near the fireplace, as well as a soft beige couch and two armchairs. There were enormous bookshelves, filled entirely with volume after volume.

"Carlisle built it," I answered with a small smile, "it didn't take him very long, considering our speed. A few days at the most."

"He designed it, too?" Edward inquired, intrigued.

"No, that would be me," I answered with a smile, setting down Edward's boxes and turning to him. I took both his hands in mine and smiled excitedly, "Would you like a tour?"

He squeezed my hands, smiling that fantastic, gorgeous crooked smile, "Lead the way."

The house had more rooms than was entirely necessary, but I had figured when designing it that we could never have too much space. I led Edward up the spiral staircase - I had a flair for old-fashioned things - and stopped at a large, white door with black ivy designs swirling up from the bottom.

Edward stuck a finger out and traced part of the ivy, causing me to suppress a shudder. It was getting harder to be around Edward and act normally, even if all he did was run a finger along the door. He looked down at me with a slight smile, "What room is this?"

Biting back a smile and feigning seriousness, "The best room here." I opened the door and stepped aside, letting him enter first. He did, looking around with his eyebrows raised.

We were now in my room. The walls were the softest blue, with an enormous canopy bed along the northern wall of the room. The sheets matched the walls and were a soft, silky material. At the foot of the bed was a large, ornate chest where I kept most of my jewelry; trust me, there was a lot of it. On the western wall was a large set of French doors leading out onto a balcony. The curtains on every window were a deep red shade, contrasting nicely with the walls. On the eastern wall was a large vanity, made out of a deep cherry wood. Next to the vanity was a bureau, made of the same wood as the vanity. On the other side of the vanity was an enormous bookshelf with all of my favorite books. Next to the door we were entering, the southern wall, there was an enormous walk-in closet.

Edward looked around the room in awe, obviously surprised at the spacious, elegant area.

"When you've been alive for two hundred years, you end up collecting a lot of things," I said with a small laugh, sitting on the edge of my bed, "what do you think?"

He took a seat beside me, smiling crookedly, "It fits you. I don't think I've been in a prettier room."

I smiled brightly, putting a hand on his strong shoulder, "Thank you, Edward. I had hoped you'd like it. Come look at the view from here." I tugged him out onto the balcony and we looked at the forest surrounding us. There were huge evergreen trees everywhere. A small chipmunk scampered up the branches of the nearest one. A small pond was nearby, we could hear the water trickling along the connecting stream from here.

"It's like something out of a story," I stated with a slight smile, looking up at Edward, "you don't mind it, do you? I know it's very different from your home, but it defines Carlisle and I. And you, now, if you like."

Edward grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "You're the princess, then."

"You're the prince," I smiled up at him.

"They live happily ever after in those stories, don't they?" Edward inquired, his hands slowly moving toward my hips.

"They do," I answered, "every one of them." My mind was focused on Edward and Edward only. I pressed my palms gently against his chest as he moved closer to me. My senses, heightened by being a vampire, were now on fire, tenfold.

"Good," Edward replied, grinning slightly, crookedly, putting one hand on my face and pulling me toward him. He captured my lips with his and kissed me softly. My mind was reeling from the sensory overload I was getting. My thoughts were focused solely on the feel of Edward against me, his mouth molded together so neatly with mine. My arms moved upward until they were wrapped around the back of his neck. I had never experienced anything quite as wonderful as this kiss. I needed it; I craved it and would do anything to get more of it. Edward pulled me flush against him, his arms wrapped around my waist, deepening the kiss.

A sudden clap of thunder, followed by a brilliant flash of lightning shattered the silence and peace around us. I jumped in surprise, pulling away from Edward. He leaned towards me again, growling, before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Did I just growl?" he inquired, perplexed.

"It happens," I answered breathlessly, smiling brilliantly up at him, "let's get inside before we get rained on. I still have to show you your room, too." I took a deep, steadying breath, trying to get over the amazing experience of kissing Edward. He took my hand with a breathtaking smile.

I smiled back, leading him further down along the balcony. There was another door that didn't belong to my room. He gave me a questioning look, but I opened the door and pulled him in at the exact moment that the rain started pouring down.

Now, we were in a large, spacious room. The walls were wooden, a deep cedar. There was an enormous four poster bed with silky gray sheets. The bed was directly across from the balcony, tucked in the corner of the room. There was a nightstand with a large lamp standing on it. Along the northern wall, the left one from the balcony entrance, was a white door. That led to my room, but I figured that I would let him figure that out. There were several bureaus and chests of drawers along the wall. On the southern wall, where the entrance to his room was from inside the house was, there was a large closet, much like mine. A fireplace stood along that wall as well; currently it was empty, but a pile of logs sat next to it. Next to the fireplace was a large bookshelf.

"You can decorate it however you want," I answered with a small smile, "I can help you paint the walls if you want to. And I can go buy some new sheets if you don't like the gray. I don't much." I watched as he surveyed the room with a small smile.

"It's perfect," he looked down at me, grinning broadly. He kissed my forehead, stating, "Your home is amazing. You did an incredible job designing it."

"Thank you, Edward," I said excitedly, "I'm so glad you like it. Come with me, I want to play you a song."

"Carina," he paused, tugging on my hand, "I'm… kind of thirsty."

He said it so sheepishly that I had to hide a smile. I bit my lip… should I take him hunting or wait for Carlisle to get home? Maybe Carlisle was going to bring him some human blood to drink. But I knew how bad it was to wait for blood when I was this new to vampirism.

"All right; let's go hunting," I smiled softly. He looked partially alarmed, "Hunting?"

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!!**_

_**4everyoursx:**__ Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shagai: **__Thanks! I know, he's such a sweetie! And I finally learned how to spell your name without looking back and forth lol!; __**EdwardsGirlForEternity:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked it! And yeah, but it will change when Bella comes in; __**Moonsault:**__ I'm glad you liked it! And since you liked that, I hope you liked this one!; __**Sadie:**__Thanks! Glad you liked it! I hope this was just as good!; __**Emilydiann:**__ Thanks!!; __**Gahoole15: **__Oh good! I'm glad you like it!; __**Faiery Skull:**__ Thanks! I love Edward too lol!!_


	8. Hunting and Carina's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. If I did, I would totally own Edward and Carlisle!! That would make my life! :D

Chapter Eight: Hunting and Carina's Story

_He said it so sheepishly that I had to hide a smile. I bit my lip… should I take him hunting or wait for Carlisle to get home? Maybe Carlisle was going to bring him some human blood to drink. But I knew how bad it was to wait for blood when I was this new to vampirism._

"_All right; let's go hunting," I smiled softly. He looked partially alarmed, "Hunting?"_

I nodded slightly; "Yes, Edward. Hunting. Remember when I told you we only drank the blood of animals? Well, we have to hunt them."

"With some kind of weapon, I hope," Edward stated, following me to my room. The anxious look was still on his face and I bit back a smile again. I remembered when Carlisle took me on my first hunting trip. It would have been traumatic if I hadn't been so thirsty.

"No," I answered calmly, smiling reassuringly, "you're a predator now, Edward. You hunt for your food. You'll get used to it, I promise." I shut the door in order to change my outfit; I couldn't exactly go hunting in a skirt, now could I?

I hurriedly changed into a pair of form-fitting black pants and a tighter, pale blue shirt. It didn't make sense to wear a blouse and a skirt, even though a woman wearing pants in this day and age wasn't actually 'acceptable'. How could I run and take down a predator in anything else, though? I finished changing and returned to where Edward was; sitting on his bed, stiff and tense, he was anxious, I knew it. I sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

He snapped out of his reverie quite quickly and looked down at me, that wonderful crooked smile spreading across his face. He leaned down and, almost hesitantly, kissed me. Again, I was dumbstruck at the effect he had on me. I kissed him back passionately and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me toward him. Electric currents, it seemed, raced through me at the feel of his lips molding with mine.

I pulled away though, no matter how hard it was, and stood quickly, taking a deep, calming breath. I turned back to him, pulling him to his feet, and smiled at his frown, "First hunting; then you can kiss me all you want. All right?"

He smirked and nodded, raising an eyebrow and stating in his smooth, velvety voice, "You'd better stick to that promise."

"I will," I assured him, taking his hand and pulling him to the window. We jumped out and I pulled him into the woods. I gave him a look that said to keep quiet and looked around. He mimicked me, obviously wondering what I was looking for. Faintly, I could hear a heartbeat and smelled the faint scent of an animals' blood. A coyote. Those were my favorite things to hunt; seeing as I was smaller, they were easier to take down. Even though I could probably tackle something bigger, it was easier on me and the poor animal. I would hunt the wolves, but they're my favorite animals, so I could never kill them.

"Follow me," I stated, giving him the most encouraging smile. He wasn't far behind.

EDWARDEDWARDEDWARD

After Edward got the technique down, he surprised me by taking down a cougar. Maybe it was the fact that I liked cats that I hadn't expected him to go after one; I wouldn't. But he took it down easily – he was the fastest vampire I had ever met. Much faster than myself or Carlisle. I was thoroughly impressed.

We were sitting on the upper branches of a pine tree. My legs hung loosely from the branch and I caught Edward studying me. He was a bit of a mess; blood was all over his clothing, but he made sure to clean his face off. Even covered in blood, he was gorgeous.

I smiled slightly – I hadn't been self-conscious in hundreds of years but something about the way he stared so intently at me always made me smile nervously. I raised a neat eyebrow and inquired softly, "Yes, Edward?"

"I was just wondering… how did you become like this?... if it isn't too personal that is," he hastily amended. His crimson eyes were focused on my golden ones, his brow knitted in curiosity and concern.

"It was about two hundred years ago," I answered softly, thinking back to the vivid memory of what had happened that night.

_I was just coming from an opera with my family – my father, Vincenzo, my mother, Callista, my brothers, Guido and Giuseppe, and my sisters, Adelina and Beatrice. Our last name was Antolini. I was dressed in the finest gown, a pale blue with white flowers on it. We were talking, discussing in our thick, Italian accents, about the opera. _

_Suddenly, there was chaos. The crowd was panicking and I was separated from my family. That was the last time I saw them as Carina Antolini. The streets were empty; I had been pushed down, nearly trampled by the chaotic crowd. _

_I was quiet, looking around for any sign of my family, trying not to panic. Suddenly, I was lifted off of the ground from behind and speeding quite quickly through the air. I could hardly gasp, let alone call for help. The man carrying me was so incredibly fast!_

_Suddenly, he stopped running and I groaned dizzily. He tossed me to the ground and I looked around, terrified. I was in the middle of the forest without a single soul around. I looked up at my captor and he knelt down before me, taking my face in his hand. He was tall and lean, dressed nicely, save for the look of evil on his face. His wild black hair reached his shoulders and his eyes were as black as the night sky around him. His skin was incredibly pale and, as he smirked, I had never been more terrified in my life. _

"_What do you want with me?" I inquired, though I'm certain it came out much quieter and hysterical than I recall. _

"_Nothing very important," he stated reassuringly, his voice smooth and deep, "you won't even realize what I'm doing when I do it."_

_I let out a gasp and tried to struggle but it was to no avail. There was no way I could be stronger than this man. He kept a firm grasp on my face and his other arm snaked around my waist. I knew what was going to happen. I was going to be raped and killed; I had heard of it happening more often than not. _

"_Shh, shh, shh," he shushed me, smiling, "don't worry. But remember, the worse you struggle, the worse it will be for you."_

_But what he did wasn't what I expected him to do. He leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss my neck; he bit down instead…_

_Three days later, I awoke to a clearer world. I could see everything so much better than before. I could hear, smell, and see in such clarity that I held back a scream. What had happened to me? I had gone through three days – or was it years? – of terrible pain. When I did wake up, this is what happened. _

_Where had my attacker gone? I looked around, hoping he had disappeared. I looked up in the trees and saw him sitting there, watching me intensely. He smiled and hopped out of the tree. He strode up to me and kissed me firmly on the lips…_

_I was trembling from head to toe, trying not to look back. I couldn't believe that I had _killed _him. While he kissed me, my mind flooded with images of what he had done, what he was, what he had _made_ me. I went insane…_

_I had nowhere to go now. There was no way I could return to my family the way that I was now. So I stayed in the streets, living in the woods. I didn't want to hurt anybody but the thirst was overwhelming. After my fourth week of being a vampire, I crept through the streets. I had avoided drinking blood for as long as I possibly could, but I was getting too weak. I hated the thought of doing what I was about to do, but I had to. _

_I approached the large man in front of me when a pair of very strong arms snaked around my waist. I held back a gasp and wheeled around in his arms. Standing before me was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was taller than me, with blond hair and pale skin. His eyes were a surprising shade of gold, but I knew he was like me. _

"_What are you doing?" I inquired, struggling to get out of his grasp. He released me and touched my arm reassuringly. _

"_You don't have to do this," he stated softly, "there are other ways; I found another way."_

"_What do you mean?" I inquired, my tone matching his, "there _is _no other way. If there were, I wouldn't be forced to do this…"_

"_Follow me; I'll show you," he stated, holding out his hand. I bit my lip – a nasty habit that my family constantly frowned upon – and weighed my options. Conscious eventually won out and, before I accepted the man's hand, I inquired, "Who are you?"_

"_Carlisle Cullen," he answered, smiling warmly…_

I looked up at Edward, who was regarding me curiously.

"So Carlisle found you and taught you to hunt animals instead of people?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow. I nodded, waiting for his next question – I knew it was coming…

"Did you love Carlisle?"

I sighed and nodded, "I did. I do. But he knew that we were meant for other people. He was right, too." I smiled up at Edward, taking his hand, "I'm meant for you, and you alone."

"The same goes for me, Carina," Edward replied with his crooked smile. I could tell he was jealous of my love for Carlisle, but I could also tell he was relieved that I was in love with Edward more than Carlisle.

"Did you get to see your family after that?" Edward inquired, drawing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

I nodded slightly, "Just once. Actually, just one person…"

_I crept through Giuseppe's window, staring down at my sleeping brother. My throat burned – not with thirst, but in the way it does when you're about to cry. Except I couldn't cry. I approached his bed. _

_He heard me somehow and sat up sleepily. His eyes widened immensely and he exclaimed, "Carina?!"_

_I nodded slightly, sitting on the edge of his bed. He scooted back slightly, before catching himself and gathering me up for a hug; "You're real. You're alive." He repeated those four words over and over and I wanted to sob. But I couldn't._

"_Where have you been?" he looked over at me, his voice a mere whisper, "we thought you were dead. You're… not, are you?"_

_I nodded my head morosely, "I am, Giuseppe. I can never return here again. I just… just wanted to see you again…" My normally crystal-clear, calm voice broke. There was no way I was going to tell my brother that I was a vampire. _

"_You're a spirit, then? An angel?" Giuseppe inquired, studying me. _

_I could only wish. I took his hand instead and smiled softly, "I just wanted you to know everything is all right. I love you, and Guido, Adelina, Beatrice, Mother and Father. Know that; tell them that. Please."_

_Giuseppe nodded fervently, hugging me again, tears pouring from his eyes, "I love you, Carina."_

"_I love you, Giuseppe," I replied, kissing his forehead and returning to the window. I looked back at him, crying noiselessly, tearlessly, my heart breaking, "Good bye."With that, I jumped out of the window and returned to Carlisle…_

Edward and I hopped out of the tree. I stared off into the distance, my mind still filled with memories. Terrible memories. Edward hugged me from behind and I instantly felt protected and calm. He kissed the top of my head and we stood like that for hours.

_**Wow, that was so angsty!!! But, there ya go; Carina's story!! I hope you enjoyed it! :D**_

_**Gahoole15:**__ Thanks so much! Glad you like it!; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild:**__ Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!!Haha, Bella will be in it, later, but with Jacob. They don't share a room because it's still 1918 and that would be pretty inappropriate. And we know how gentlemanly Edward is! :D And they will get married! Soon!! :D; __**4everyoursx:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked the kiss and the house! :D; __**Edward'sGirlForEternity:**__ Thanks!! I'm glad you liked the house and the kiss! I know, poor Edward :'( :__**Sadie:**__ Yay!!! :D I'm glad you like it!! And I love your story!; __**Mrs Cullen – VAMPIRE xoxo:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked everything! I'm glad you thought it was sweet!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai:**__ That's really cool! What does it mean? I'm glad you liked the chapter!!; __**A Dahlia For Bree:**__ Haha thank you so much!! Yes, Bella will appear, I think (I haven't gotten that far lol), but she won't disrupt their relationship. She's going to be with Jake!; __**Evil's Sidekick:**__ Thank you so much! Haha, I'm glad you liked the kiss!!!; __**KathrynLatisha:**__ Thank! Glad you liked it!; __**Iheartfluffybunnies:**__ Thanks!! Glad you like it! :D_


	9. Days Go By

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I totally wish I did!! :/ Anywho, on with the show, despite the fact that Edward is NOT mine…

A/N: I'm going to skip to 1920, because I've decided that nothing really happens between when he gets turned and when they finally find Esme. Soooo, here we go!

Chapter Nine: Days Go By

_Edward and I hopped out of the tree. I stared off into the distance, my mind still filled with memories. Terrible memories. Edward hugged me from behind and I instantly felt protected and calm. He kissed the top of my head and we stood like that for hours._

Before I knew it, almost a full year and a half had passed by and I was currently sitting at the piano in the center of the living room. Carlisle and Edward were out hunting and I couldn't help but notice and be proud of the fact that Edward was excelling with our diet. He was still dangerous and there was no way we were letting him near people anytime soon, but he seemed to outdo both Carlisle and I when we first became vampires.

I played a few notes of _Moonlight Sonata, _humming to myself as I did so. Carlisle was surprised at the level of closeness between Edward and I that had presented itself within the first few weeks of his transformation, but I constantly caught him smiling to himself when he thought I wasn't looking. He seemed sad though, and I had the feeling I knew why.

He was lonely.

All of the sudden, Edward perched himself on the bench beside me, placing a kiss on my forehead, before smiling his gorgeous crooked smile and placing one on my lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I felt bad for Carlisle, because Edward and I were always like this. One little peck became an intense, passionate set of kisses and I'm sure my pseudo-brother did _not_ enjoy watching me kiss Edward for hours on end – sometimes it really _did_ result in lasting for hours. Since neither of us needed to breathe…

Finally, Edward pulled back and his red dull red eyes smoldered. His eyes – once a vibrant crimson – had dulled over the last year, showing his transfer to our diet. I expected at some point soon they would be a warm, golden shade.

"How was hunting?" I inquired with a slight smile, resting my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Edward gave me a look and I had to bite back a laugh. He still wasn't completely used to our way of life, and hunting was number one on his list of dislikes.

"Well, where's Carlisle?" I inquired, deciding to change the subject – Edward hated remaining on the diet discussion for very long, "honestly, all that man does is work… I wish he could find something to occupy his time… a wife would do that quite well…"

Edward rolled his eyes slightly and smiled, moving his fingers across the keys as he picked up where I left off on _Moonlight Sonata_. He always found it amusing, but after Edward and I had found each other, I was obsessed with finding someone for Carlisle. He deserved to be just as happy as we were, and the only way he would ever be able to do that was if he found his singer. I suppose going to the hospital day in and day out _could_ possibly be a way for him to find his singer, but he wasn't putting very much effort into it.

"I don't know, Carina," Edward answered, "you can't force him to find his singer… I don't think it works that way…"

"I know it doesn't," I sighed, "I wish it did, or Carlisle wouldn't have been alone for so long." I looked across the room. The window open on our large, isolated farm in Ashland, Wisconsin, a warm summer breeze drifted into the room and I smiled, breathing in the fresh summer air.

It had been almost immediately after Carlisle and I turned Edward into a vampire that Carlisle decided it was safest for us to move away from Chicago, from where Edward had the potential to be recognized by the people around us. And Wisconsin had a much better food selection than inner-city Chicago did. Edward and Carlisle had manually torn the house down and we packed up our belongings, shipping them to our new home, which the men had built themselves, with my designing again.

Now we lived many miles away from the nearest town on a large plot of lush, forested and pasteurized land. Our farmhouse was enormous – again, I had always had a flair for extravagantly large buildings, several stories, painted in a light blue color with a gray, shingled roof. There were several balconies, a large, wraparound porch, and an enormous garden in the front, filled with the most fragrant, colorful flowers I could find.

Edward's fingers flitted off of the keys and onto my hands that rested in my lap. "You still refuse to get married until you've found someone for Carlisle?" he inquired with a sigh, his eyes darting about my face, a small frown tugging on his face.

"I have to, Edward," I answered, my brow furrowed upward, silently begging him to understand me, "it isn't fair to Carlisle. I have been with him for such a long time… I can't leave him like this, even if it's not in that sense… and I don't want Carlisle to be our only witness."

"We could find someone in town," Edward stated, "we could invite the whole town if you wanted. But…," he sighed and a slight smile formed on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly, causing my senses to go wild once again, "that's not what you want."

I smiled brightly and he got that dazed look on his face. It was amusing – we constantly dazzled each other with our beauty and constantly ended up staring at each other or attacking each other with kisses. Carlisle was amused to no end.

"I'm glad you understand, Edward," I smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth where the crooked grin constantly sat, "believe me; I want nothing more than to marry you."

He laughed and pressed his lips against mine, taking my hands and putting them on his own face, before putting his hands on my face, deepening the kiss. I ran my fingers along his strong, muscular jaw as he pulled me closer to him, passion flowing between the two of us. His hands moved up from my hips, up into my blouse and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

He pulled away suddenly, inches away from me at the other end of the bench. We both breathed heavily, staring longingly at each other.

"I'm sorry…," he said sheepishly, "when you say things like that, I can't help myself." I giggled slightly and grabbed his hand, just content to be holding it.

I pulled him off of the bench and led him out onto the balcony. Since we were so isolated, neither of us tried to hide from the brilliant sunlight. I looked at Edward, staring dazedly at him. His skin sparkled brightly in the sun and his handsomeness increased tenfold. We stared at each other, before resting on the balcony, staring out over the land with contented smiles on our faces.

"As soon as Carlisle has his singer, you and I will be married," I stated firmly, "nothing will stop that."

"Nothing will stop what's after the wedding either," he stated, trying to look innocent, but his smoldering eyes and mischievous smile told me otherwise. If I could have blushed, I would have.

You see, Edward and I had been waiting to have sex… we had grown up with those ideas ingrained in our minds; it's how we were taught. So we were waiting. We had come dangerously close too many times, but we had always stopped ourselves. We would be married before anything like that would ever happen. Unfortunately.

"No; nothing will stop that either," I smiled, leaning against him and kissing the base of his neck. He rested his head atop mine and we sat like that for who knows how long, just talking and laughing.

"Come here, Edward," I pulled him back into the house, an impish smile on my face, "I've finally gotten _Canon_ perfected."

He grinned crookedly and sat down on the couch as I pulled out my father's violin. I had never learned how to play it, but when my father died, my mother wanted to sell it. I sent Carlisle back to Italy to get it for me. I never really learned how to play – I had learned several instruments during my time with Carlisle and it was he who encouraged me to learn more things, such as more about medical fields and other fields.

In the middle of the song, Carlisle burst into the living room, his eyes wide, a terrified look in them. I immediately stopped playing and Edward and I watched him move mechanically toward the armchair. He dropped himself into it – it was the most unceremonious thing I had ever seen him do and I was instantly concerned.

"What happened, Carlisle?" I inquired, hurriedly setting my violin atop the piano and dropping to my knees before him, taking his hands in mine. Edward was beside me, his arms folded across his chest, looking just as concerned as I did.

"At the hospital," he stated, his voice trembling, "I found…" He looked up at me, his golden eyes so disconcerted and uncertain that I gripped his hands tighter. I nodded encouragingly and he continued, "I've found my singer."

"Really?" I inquired, a bright smile breaking out over my face, "that's wonderful news! Who is she?"

He looked up at me and smiled sadly, "Her name is Esme… and she's pregnant…"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Edward. That meant she was married. And Carlisle having a married singer was _not_ something any of us had expected.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I frowned, "who is her husband? Was he there with her?"

"No," Carlisle chuckled darkly, his frown still firmly in place, "she left him and moved here… he abused her."

"So, she's left her husband," I stated – it was a little better than her husband being there with her. That would certainly make it easier for Carlisle. But I knew he wouldn't do anything as long as she was still married.

"They are still married, Carina," Carlisle sighed, standing and moving over to the piano, picking up my violin and playing one of the saddest melodies I had ever heard. I frowned and looked over at Edward, whose concerned eyes met mine.

He gave me a look – he had obviously heard my plan – but he didn't say anything. I just smiled slightly and turned to Carlisle, walking up to him and grasping his arm, pulling him into a hug, "Don't worry, Carlisle; everything will be fine. And then, when you and Esme are together, Edward and I will be married – everything will work out the way it should."

_I'm just going to help things along a little_, I thought, before stating, "I'm going to go hunting, all right?"

Carlisle glanced at my eyes, raising an eyebrow, "But you don't need to."

I shrugged slightly, "It wouldn't hurt." I kissed his cheek, hoping he knew that things _would _work out. I turned to Edward, pulled him close and kissed him deeply, before jumping off of the balcony. I knew the reason why Edward didn't stop me – he wanted to marry me too badly. I needed to pay a visit to this Esme and get her together with Carlisle.

_**Please review!! I know this was shorter than usual! Please forgive meeee!! After May 6**__**th**__**, there will be more updates, I promise! And if anyone is interested, please check out my other stories! I have a Carlisle one that people seem to enjoy! And I just started a few, including an ER one with Carter/OC! Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!**_

_**Licette230:**__ thanks! I'm glad you liked it!; __**RhianneMidNightSun: **__Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and that it's better than the 'crap' lol!!; __**ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld:**__ Thanks!! I'm glad you're enjoying it!! I hope this was soon enough!; __**Gahoole15: **__She certainly did!!; __**Edward'sGirlForEternity:**__ It was sad!! No, he wasn't the same one that changed Carlisle, but he was there to find her after! Yeah, she loved him!! :D Lucky girl, loving Edward AND Carlisle! And yep, Bella will be in it but it will be her and Jacob I think; __**Sadie: **__Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, it was sad, but she did get to see him! So that's good!!; __**Chel88:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you like it and her gift!! Haha, I'm glad you like Edward!! And I love Carlisle too!! I'm glad you liked the end with her brother and that she and Edward are perfect for each other!; __**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: **__Haha, I'm glad you like it!! And no, he definitely won't fall for Bella! That would ruin my life haha!; __**4everyoursx:**__ Aw thanks! I'm glad you liked her story and her relationship with Edward!!; __**Haley Cullen – The Vampire Girl: **__Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry it was sad!!; __**TwilightEclps:**__ Glad you liked it!!; __**blackheart144:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'll update as much as I can – it's hard with college and all!! I'll definitely read your Edward story too!; __**katie50012:**__ Thank you so much! I appreciate that a lot!! :D __**Phoenixgurl13:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so much! I'm not a big Bella fan either (unless when I read it I pretend to be her lol). I'm glad you like their relationship and I appreciate the last comment!! :D_


	10. Meeting Esme

Author's Note: I'm SOOO sorry it's been a while since I updated last! School was a killer and lately I haven't seem to have too much time on my hands! But I'm back and better than ever! Lol! Happy late Memorial Day all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but if I did, I would definitely own Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper!!

Chapter Ten: Meeting Esme

_I shrugged slightly, "It wouldn't hurt." I kissed his cheek, hoping he knew that things _would _work out. I turned to Edward, pulling him close and kissed him deeply, before jumping off of the balcony. I knew the reason why Edward didn't stop me - he wanted to marry me too badly. I needed to pay a visit to Esme and get her together with Carlisle._

I entered the hospital in no time and slowed my steps to look more human. It didn't help; everyone looked at me the way they always did. Like some sort of angel or ghost or something otherworldly. Funny, I _was _otherworldly.

I approached the front desk and stated politely, "Hello, my brother told me that he wasn't feeling well. He wanted me to check up on one of his patients… Esme Platt?"

The nurse nodded and led me to the room where Esme was supposed to be, before stating, "Tell Dr. Cullen I hope he's feeling better, won't you?"

"Of course I will," I answered with a smile, before rolling my eyes and entering the room. Women always came up to me and asked me to send Carlisle a message or to ask if he was currently seeing anybody. It got rather annoying after a while. And after today, I think I could finally reply that Carlisle had indeed found somebody. The women here would be heartbroken.

I looked at the woman in the bed and approached her, "Hello Esme."

She looked over at me and smiled politely, though her eyes were tired and sad, "Hello." She was small; taller than me but still petite. She had long, wavy auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she had an obvious bump on her stomach.

"Forgive me, my name is Carina Cullen, I'm a nurse here, part-time anyway," I introduced myself, sitting beside the bed where she was propped up, holding her stomach carefully.

"Cullen?" she inquired, her voice broken, as though my very name was heartbreaking. Oh right…

"I'm Dr. Cullen's _sister_," I smiled politely, "he wanted me to check up on you, since he wasn't feeling too well when he left here."

"Oh," Esme nodded, her voice sounding incredibly relieved for a married, pregnant woman, "that was very nice of him."

I nodded, smiling, "Well, Carlisle's one of the sweetest men you'll ever get the chance to meet. He's incredible…"

Esme nodded distractedly and I really wanted to see the images in her mind, the memory of her meeting with Carlisle and how she felt about seeing him. It was obvious by her reaction to my name that she was interested in him. I sighed; there had to be an easy way to get rid of her husband. Besides the obvious.

"How far along are you, Esme?" I inquired with a slight, encouraging smile, _She must marry Carlisle… that's the only way I can marry Edward… _

"He's nearly here," she smiled, stroking her stomach lovingly, "I've been thinking of names for months… my husband hasn't been too much help with that… but one suddenly popped into my head this afternoon…," she looked embarrassed as she blurted, "Carlisle."

I smiled; this would be easier than I thought, "Carlisle is a very good name choice; and I'm not just being biased because that name belongs to my brother. But, Carlisle said something very interesting earlier… it's rather disturbing…"

"I never meant to say anything about him beating me," she sighed, her eyes tearing up, "it's just… Dr. Cullen looked so concerned, like he actually _cared_ about me… I slipped up and told him. It was an accident."

"Esme, you must leave your husband," I answered calmly, "it isn't good for you or the baby. Please believe me."

"I know," she answered, looking up at me in fear, "but I can't. He would kill me if I did… I can't put the baby at risk…"

"The baby is at risk every day that you stay with him," I answered, "I know you just met Carlisle and I know you just met me, but believe me when I say that you are welcome to stay at our home if you never need to. And you can come to us if anything happens; we'll take care of it."

"I can't ask you to do that," Esme answered, her blue eyes wide, though they sparked with hope.

"Of course you can, Esme," I answered with a smile, standing from my chair, "and Little Carlisle, as well, of course." I headed to the door and smiled, "Carlisle is a good man, Esme. A very good man."

I exited the room and bumped headlong into Edward. I grabbed his arm in shock and pulled him toward an isolated corridor. He grinned, his hands on my hips, "I like it back here; very isolated…"

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I inquired, shocked, "you aren't ready to be around so much blood and so many people! What if something happened…"

"Love, I care far too much about your opinion of me to ever let something like that happen," he answered, that crooked smile making its way onto his lips, "what would you think of me if I slipped up like that?"

"I would think it's normal," I answered, placing a kiss on the base of his neck - it was his special spot, I found out early on - and he let out the smallest, contented moan, "now, we need to get you out of here before something really _does_ happen."

"I wanted to see Esme first," Edward replied, his crimson eyes studying my amber ones. I bit my lip, but nodded, pulling him along into the room.

"Hello, again, Esme," I smiled brightly, "you seem to have a lot on your mind, so I won't trouble you for much longer. I just wanted to introduce you to my fiancé, Edward. He lives with Carlisle and I, and I know he extends the offer." _… to let her stay with us if something happens to her or the baby because of her husband,_ I thought, not even looking at Edward.

I could see him nod out of the corner of my eye and he smiled, his rich, velvety voice soothing, "Of course, Esme. We would all be delighted to have you stay with us. You could even attend the wedding if you wish it."

I smiled up at Edward, kissing his jaw line, _Thank you_. He just leaned down and kissed my forehead, that gorgeous smile on his face.

"Thank you so much," Esme smiled, her voice breaking with emotion and tears welling up in her eyes, "I appreciate the offer very much."

We just nodded and waved good-bye, heading out of the hospital room and hastening home. We raced through the forest, darting past trees with ease and making it home in record time.

"Did Carlisle ask where you were off to?" I inquired, taking his hand in mine as we neared the house, "I'm sure the 'I'm just going to feed' excuse wouldn't work very well for you."

"No, he was too busy playing dozens of sad songs on your violin and the piano to notice when I left," Edward replied with a sad smile, "we need to help him get over this, quickly. I can't stand to see Carlisle in such as state almost as much as you can't."

"I know," I answered with a sigh, "though, Esme seems to like him a great deal. I just wish I could have seen her memories of him to see what she thought."

"He was all she was thinking of, trust me, Carina," Edward smiled, "now myself on the other hand…"

"What were you thinking of, dare I ask?" I inquired playfully, sitting beside him on the front porch swing, resting my head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and picked up my hand, placing it on his cheek. He then took my chin in his hand and turned it in his direction, his eyes smoldering.

I looked into his memories and I was speechless. If I could have blushed, believe me, I would be as red as a tomato. But those ideas of his weren't bad in the least. In fact, I was even more impatient for the wedding than before.

He was placing kisses down my neck as Carlisle exited the house, heading over to the swing and sitting beside me. I elbowed Edward slightly and he removed his lips, unfortunately for the both of us, from my neck.

I silently took one of Carlisle's hands in mine and gave it a light squeeze. He just sighed and smiled gratefully at Edward and I. We sat in a comfortable silence together; I was holding the hands of the two men I adored more than anything.

"I take it you went to see Esme?" Carlisle questioned sometime near dusk. We had remained silent for most of the afternoon, just lazily swinging on the porch swing, my feet not even touching the ground.

I looked up at Carlisle and replied, "Yes. I wanted to talk to her. She seemed very nice; she would be perfect for you… she even wants to name the baby after you."

His eyes were wide and he smiled slightly at the thought. It would be interesting, that was certain, if a baby was in the house. I felt a pang of regret at the idea that I would never be able to have one. Edward, seeing my thoughts, gave my hand a light squeeze, as if reassuring me that it wasn't that important. He wouldn't understand, though.

"Carina, what am I going to do?" Carlisle inquired, his eyes so full of anguish that I bit my lip in worry. It wouldn't be good if Carlisle never ended up with Esme; now that he found her I knew he would do anything for her. But he would only do what was best and I'm sure breaking up her family wasn't what he had in mind.

"Keep attending to her, as a doctor and as a friend, Carlisle," I answered, smiling reassuringly, "and then she'll see that there's no other man for her than you." Edward nodded, both of us giving Carlisle the thoughts he most desperately wanted to hear. He smiled and stood, "Well, I should get back to work… I'm sure everyone was surprised that I just ran out of there."

I smiled softly up at him, "And I'm sure she wants to see you, too." Carlisle chuckled and I stood, giving him a hug, "Good luck."

He just smiled again and headed off in the direction of the hospital. I sighed, watching him go, hugging myself, hoping that everything would work out for the best for Carlisle, Esme, and even Little Carlisle. I'm sure that if Carlisle ever met up with Esme's husband, only one would come out alive. And who can fight off a vampire?

I turned to Edward, seeing as he was still sitting on the swing, staring out into the dying light. He turned to me, his crimson eyes sparkling as he smiled mischievously, "Let's do something, Carina. After comforting Carlisle, I feel a little down."

I smiled, heading over to him and pulling him up off of the swing, "Whatever shall we do, then, Edward?"

He grinned and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. He then looked back down at me with that heart-stopping crooked smile and replied, "Well, we could go for a ride…"

I put my hands on my hips - noting amusedly that his gaze followed my hands intently - and replied, partially amused, partially concerned, "The last time we went for a ride, you almost attacked Maximus. I don't think I could take it if anything happened to my dear Maximus…"

Edward held up his hands in surrender and laughed, "That was because you introduced us when I was thirsty. Not my fault."

I just rolled my eyes and laughed, taking his hand and racing toward the barn. Maximus, my favorite black and gray stallion, eyed Edward carefully. I just laughed and headed toward the horse, while Edward picked one of our most dangerous. He loved the excitement of it I guess. We led the horses out of the barn and into the open fields.

I guess it was a bit odd, vampires riding horses. We could outrun them easily or kill them within seconds for food. But I had enjoyed it before I was turned, so it stayed with me. Carlisle and Edward found it as an enjoyable pastime, too.

So long into the night, Edward and I rode through the fields until the horses got tired. After that, we just ran with each other, each trying to outdo the other. Edward beat me in every race, of course. But eventually I would beat him.

Near dawn, we sat on the front porch steps, staring up into the beautiful sunset. This is what I got to enjoy everyday, with the man I loved. I was the luckiest girl in the world. Now, I just had to do a little more planning to get the rest of my family in as good a mood as I was in. Maybe I would have to pay a little visit to Mr. Platt...

_**Sorry it was so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer but definitely less fun! :/ **_

_**Chel88: **__Haha yay he finally found her!! And yeah, Carina's got loads planned for Carlisle and Esme ;D I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks so much!; __**TwilightEclps:**__ I'm glad you liked it! Hmm, she's got some plans, but she had to feel out the situation first lol; __**Superdani akaViolet Fairchild: **__Haha it would be like a dream! I'm glad you like it! And oh yeah, they will definitely be like Emmett and Rosalie lol!! And thank you so much for reading my National Treasure story too!; __**moonsault: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!! I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story; the wedding's going to be great fun ;D __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha yeah, first person is always better than third because it's so much easier to get a look into why they do stuff! I'm so glad you like it!; __**Edward'sGirlForEternity: **__Yay he did! And I'm pretty sure, even though I'd love to make everything better for Esme and Little Carlisle. Haha I'm so glad you like it!; __**Haley Cullen - the Vampire Girl: **__Haha thank you so much!! :D __**4everyoursx: **__Thank you so much!! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! No, I like you're name, it's pretty cool. Lol!!; __**Staticterminator: **__Thank you so much!; __**Sadie: **__Thank you so much! That's okay! Haha yeah, I figured since they're old fashioned lol… But thanks again, I'm so glad you like it!; __**FeatherGodiva: **__Thank you so much! Yeah, Edward/Bella can get a little tiresome! I'm so glad you liked it and Carina and how I describe Edward!! And yeah, I will be doing Jasper/Alice when the time comes and Rosalie/Emmett. Well I hadn't really thought of Jasper with someone else but it sounds interesting… one of my other reviewers suggested a Jasper/OC story, which to be honest I was contemplating anyway. So I may write a Jasper/OC story soon if you're interested in reading it! I'm so glad you liked it and thanks for being the 100__th__ reviewer!! :D _


	11. Mr Platt and Cody

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the delay! I've been so busy, blah blah blah, I know you don't want to hear my excuses! But thanks to LilyBear88 for requesting this and making an awesome banner, I'm writing another chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, that would be muy bueno!

Chapter Eleven: Mr. Platt and Cody

_Near dawn, we sat on the front porch steps, staring up into the beautiful sunrise. This is what I got to enjoy everyday, with the man I loved. I was the luckiest girl in the world. Now, I just had to do a little more planning to get the rest of my family in as good a mood as I was. Maybe I would have to pay a little visit to Mr. Platt…_

It was difficult to keep my train of thought from Edward's mind, though I knew it wasn't his fault. Believe me, I'm sure he wished he could turn it off most of the time, especially when we were in the vicinity of men who apparently had rather lusty thoughts about me.

My plan was ready one afternoon, when Carlisle was at work and Edward was studying up on his Italian (he wanted to be able to hold conversations with me privately, aside from the silent ones we held). Of course, Carlisle could also speak Italian fluently, so he would understand everything Edward and I were saying.

While the two men were busy, I raced into town, following Esme's scent in order to locate her house. I wouldn't know if she was actually at home until I got there, but that wasn't something that particularly bothered me. After all, I just wanted to have a chat with her husband; nothing violent would result from this visit, so long as he kept his temper in check.

Their house was on the smaller side, certainly not enough for a large family, but since this was Esme's first child, it wouldn't be too bad. It was no more than a log cabin, small and cozy, with a large front porch and a pond off to the side. While the yard was on the messy side, there was a tiny flower garden, cared for meticulously and obviously very much loved.

Before I could step foot in the driveway, a soft _whoosh_ blew at my right and Carlisle was there, his face etched with concern. It took mere milliseconds to process his expression before I understood the reason he had arrived. A loud (to our ears) crash echoed through the house and a muffled sob quickly followed it.

Without checking to see if there was anyone around to witness our speed, we were at the door before a normal human would be able to blink. Carlisle shoved the door down with one hand and we were inside, sniffing our way toward the conflict. It wasn't hard to find, the mouthwatering scent of coppery blood was in the kitchen.

Carlisle got there first and I was rather glad that Edward wasn't here at the moment. There, on the floor, was Esme, clutching her stomach and writhing around, moaning in pain with blood pouring from somewhere on her body. Her husband, a huge behemoth of a mortal, was hovering over her, a thick, sturdy club in hand.

When living with Edward and Carlisle for so long, I had almost forgotten how cruel men could be to their wives. As Carlisle dropped to his knees beside Esme, I felt an awful, mind numbing rage take hold of me. Mr. Platt was cursing at Carlisle, lifting the club as he did so, but suddenly, he was against the wall.

My fingers tightened around his throat swiftly, without a moment's hesitation and I allowed myself into his memories. There were so many of them about beating Esme, along with his affairs with other women and his disgusted reaction when he found out that his wife was pregnant. Narrowing my eyes, I sneered, watching as he clawed at my hand to no avail.

"Carina, you don't want to kill him," Carlisle's soft, soothing voice called from behind me. Casting a glance over my shoulder, I noticed that he now had Esme in his arms and that the woman was unconscious. Her arms were still wrapped protectively around her stomach. I could only assume that the blood was from wounds to her internal organs and that the baby was most likely dead.

"Yes I do," I answered in almost a sing-song tone, squeezing Platt's neck even tighter than before. There wouldn't actually be anything more pleasing than that. I was surprised that Carlisle didn't want to be the one in my position, actually.

As if reading my mind, he gave me a questioning look, "Would you mind taking Esme to the hospital while _I _deal with him?"

"Not at all," I answered, releasing my death grip, letting Platt fall to the floor, sputtering and gasping for air. There would be no chance of him escaping and I was more than okay with that.

Before Carlisle could hand Esme off to me, we heard the front door burst open (or whatever was left of the front door after Carlisle had finished with it). We stiffened, glancing down at Platt, who made a meek cry for help. But it was only Edward, stepping through the threshold and eying the scene with disgust.

"Carina, tell me you did that," he gestured to Platt, already knowing what all had happened from peeking into our minds. As I stared up at him, I had to gasp in confusion. His eyes were pure gold, a lovely, deeper butterscotch shade. Instead of dwelling on it at the moment, I gestured to Carlisle and Esme.

"Do you think you could carry her without there being a problem, Edward?" I inquired, "it would look more human if you carried her instead of me." Without a word, he approached Carlisle, gingerly taking Esme from his arms and nodding.

"I'll keep her safe until we get her to the hospital, Carlisle," he assured the distraught doctor, turning to me and inquiring, his handsome face set in concern, "let's go, Carina."

With that, we left Mr. Platt's fate in the hands of his wife's vampire singer.

EDWARDEDWARDEDWARD

I had done what I could to save Esme, which was better than any of the other doctors, aside from Carlisle, of course, could do. She was still unconscious, but I was pretty sure the bleeding had stopped. I was also almost positive that she had lost the baby.

Carlisle was immaculate when he walked back into the hospital, but his eyes were focused solely on Esme's still form. He didn't ask if she was alive or how she was doing; he already knew.

Sharing a single look with Edward, we both slipped quietly from the room.

As we walked home, arm in arm, we were rather silent. What could be said after what had happened in Esme's home today? We knew her husband was dead and, when he could, we knew Carlisle would tell us what had happened. This would be the first human he had willingly killed in hundreds of years.

While I would never truly understand Esme's pain when she found out that she had lost the child, I could somewhat share her loss. I would _never_ be able to have children and that thought alone made me feel lost and lonely, without a single person in the world who knew how I felt.

Edward squeezed my hand, stopping as we walked and placing a cool, comforting kiss on my temple. Looking up into his newly changed eyes, I saw my every happiness in those warm depths and I knew, even though I couldn't have children, I would always have Edward. He grinned a crooked smile and a smile immediately crossed my own. Standing on the tips of my toes, I laughed as he met me halfway and kissed me lightly.

"Your eyes have changed," I said, once we started walking again, "they're the same color as mine and Carlisle's now." He looked at me, surprised; obviously he hadn't looked at himself in the mirror this afternoon.

"Thank God," he said with a bemused smile, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to scare people with my eyes for very much longer…"

"You're gorgeous with _any_ eye color; believe me, I've seen you with four different ones, if you include the black," I stated, raising an eyebrow and grinning, "you're still as handsome as ever; just less intimidating without the crimson."

"You always told me you liked my crimson eyes," he answered with a mock pout, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Before I could answer, a small sob caught our attention. It was very far off and I'm sure no human had even heard it, but with our useful, enhanced senses, we easily picked it up. The thing that made it was young, very young, and a person.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly toward the source of the noise. The closer we got to the source, the more isolated of an area we seemed to be in. No longer were we in the city, where the hospital was, but on a deserted stretch of gravel road, with corn stalks raised high from the soil.

We paused, heads tilted to the side, listening for the noise again. It had been sporadic, but always enough to keep our attention. Another small shriek sent a wave of crows up from the fields, off to the right, into a large patch of corn. As we dashed into the growth, I looked up at Edward, brow furrowed in concern, "Can you hear what they're thinking?"

He paused for a moment, chiseled features settled in worry, before turning to me and sighing, "_ 'Mommy… Daddy… where are you? I want my Mommy'_…"

"Very young, then," I sighed, pulling us leftward, the sweet scent of a young child catching my nose. We were close, then; soon enough we would be stumbling upon the youngster, but what would we do when we did?

As I suspected, in less than thirty seconds, we broke through a patch of particularly crowded corn and saw an adorable young boy sitting, wailing, dirty and alone. His skin was a dark tan, with a mass of curly, wild black hair atop his head. Tears were pouring down his smudged cheeks and he had obviously been here for a while.

Crouching down, I watched as his eyes snapped open, watching me warily as he continued to sniffle. When he realized I wasn't much of a threat, he broke out into another round of sobs, harder than before, probably because Edward and I weren't his parents.

Looking up at Edward, I bit my lip, "Do you know what happened to him?" Maybe if he could read deeper into his thoughts, we would know how the young Native American child had gotten here in the first place.

But my fiancé shrugged, sighing, "No, he's not making any sense. He just wants his parents and he doesn't understand what's going on." Giving me a sidelong look, he knelt down as well, inquiring softly, "Do you think you could look into his memories?"

I wouldn't want to scare the boy by touching him, so I stretched out one hand, inquiring gently, "Hello… I know you're scared but we only want to help you. I'm Carina and this is Edward…" Smiling as his sobs died down a bit, I continued, "I promise we won't hurt you, but you have to take my hand. We'll get you where you belong, child."

He was incredibly reluctant, but the fact that he had probably been out here for longer than a day and had to be tired, hungry, and terrified made him finally accept my hand.

Allowing myself into his mind, I watched his most recent memories. He had been in the car with his parents, who were quietly discussing their money problems in the front seat. He hadn't known a thing until they stopped by a pretty patch of grass on the road and they both hugged him tightly. Looking up with wide, innocent eyes, he watched as they tearfully got back into the car before he could. The car zoomed off in the direction that it had come and he had waited and waited but it never came back. He had been in the cornfield for several days before we came upon him, spending cold, fearful nights in the pitch darkness of the countryside.

If I could cry, I most certainly would be. I replayed his memories in my mind for Edward to see, all the while rubbing the boy's arms soothingly. It probably wasn't as comforting as I wanted it to be, what with my freezing hands, but it was the best I could do without scaring him and gathering him into a hug.

"I want my mommy," he cried pitifully, lunging at me and grabbing me in a tight hug, his small little hands refusing to let go of my shirt as his hot tears soaked through the fabric. That was all I needed, picking him up quickly and turning to Edward.

I didn't have to say a word, because he held up a hand, grinning and kissing me deeply, "We'll take him to the house and I'll phone Carlisle at the hospital. Going to the sheriff would be pointless…" His eyes were glued to the three-year-old in my arms, who was quickly quieting down, though his tears never lessened. He had a warm, concerned look on his face, one that had me smiling despite the situation. My love for him always seemed to grow with each amazing thing he did.

_They're not coming back for him_, I agreed, returning to the conversation. His parents had left him here for a reason, whatever one they had thought to be good enough to abandon a defenseless child in the middle of nowhere. Hopefully Carlisle and Edward could handle raising a child, because I wasn't giving him up without a fight.

Shifting the boy as we began walking back to the road in order to look him in the deep, almost black eyes, I inquired softly, "What's your name, honey?"

He watched me carefully, staring almost fearfully into my brightly colored eyes, before yawning, too tired to be scared anymore, "Cody."

"Cody what, son?" Edward questioned, creating a strange stirring in the pit of my stomach. His voice was soft, gentle, perfect for dealing with children. And his singer.

"Cody Clearwater," he answered, nestling his face into my hair, breathing heavily and falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

"Wait until Carlisle hears about this," Edward commented quietly, "there's no way we're not taking him home, not the way you're so attached to him." He took my hand, kissing the back of it and smiling teasingly, "Should I be jealous?"

"Of course not," I laughed quietly, careful not to disrupt Cody as we raced back home, "never, Edward."

_**Again, sorry for the delay! You all must hate me!**_

_**Chel88: **__Haha thanks! I know, some people just can't stand Edward! Me, on the other hand lol… But yeah, this chapter was kinda sad but I needed to put it in there! Hope you still like the story!; __**Superdani akaViolet Fairchild:**__ Haha thanks! Neither do I, which is why Carina wanted to kick his ass!; __**Fairy Skull: **__Thanks! I'm sorry it took so long!; __**TwilightEclps: **__Here ya go!; __**4everyoursX: **__thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Little Fire Queen: **__Thanks! I'm sorry it took forever! I hate doing that to my readers! Aw, well, after they finally get married, it'll be even better ;) ; __**Haley Cullen - the Vampire Girl: **__Heehee glad you liked it!; __**Hakujou Enputi-Shigai: **__Thanks so much! =D; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha yeah, it's a tough transition lol. But yay Edward and Carina! Wooo! Thanks so much!; __**unknown player: **__Thanks lol! This chapter was probably on the shorter side, which I apologize for lol! But I hope you like this chappie if you're still reading it!; __**edwardisperfection92: **__Thanks so much! I'm sorry it's taken so long but I can't wait for them to find the others lol! Aw I really appreciate it!; __**EdwardsGirlForEternity:**__ Yes, she will sadly! But it will all be good lol! Eventually… No, they'll actually probably do your second thought… And I hope you hated Mr. Platt as much as I did lol!; __**Bloody Midnight: **__Thanks!; __**Mistress ratchet: **__thanks so much! Here ya go!; __**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr: **__Thanks so much! Yeah, it can get really irritating! I'm so glad you like it!; __**cullengirl13xxx: **__Thanks!; __**XDarkXStormXCloudsX:**__ thank you so much!; __**YueLilianPotter:**__ Thanks you so much!; __**Aphrodite96: **__Aw thanks! I'm so glad you like them all, I really appreciate it!; __**Peachie-Trishie: **__Thanks so much! Sorry it took so long =/ ; __**NessaBabyDoll**__: Thanks so much! Haha, it took a long time, sadly!; __**LillyBear88: **__DON'T DIE! HERE IT IS! =D lol; __**odagiriryu: **__Thanks! I shall, I shall!_


	12. News

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with work and writing my own novels. Speaking of, I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

And hopefully I can update this soon!

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
